Les mésaventures de Tony
by Adara Maeldan
Summary: Tony est tiraillé entre deux personnes. L'un est son ancien amant, l'autre est son ancien ennemi. Mais pourquoi son pupille s'y met aussi … Suivez les mésaventures de Tony entre amour, colère et comédie. Je ne suis pas douée pour écrire les résumés ... Venez lire ça ne coute rien ;)
1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark X Loki

L'univers Marvel et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche, l'histoire est de mon invention et je ne veux pas que l'on copie mon histoire.

C'est ma première histoire dans cet univers donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Pourquoi du Tony Loki ? Je suis une grande fan de Robert Downey Jr et de son personnage ! Pour Loki, je voulais l'inclure dans le ship pour ma sœur jumelle, l'auteur Mello-Ollem, qui est en adoration devant ce dieu Allez lire ces fictions, elles sont superbes ! Elle a écrit notamment une fic sur star trek qui est totalement génial mais aussi une tonyxLoki (Toi et Moi) qui est à tomber par terre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou un MP pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! *

Titre : Les mésaventures de Tony.

Résumé : Tony est tiraillé entre deux personnes. L'un est son ancien amant, l'autre est son ancien ennemi. Mais pourquoi son pupille s'y met aussi … Suivez les mésaventures de Tony entre amour, colère et comédie.

Rating : M

 **Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle mission.**

Anthony Stark se réveilla doucement. Nu, les draps de soie glissant sur sa peau, il s'étira en baillant bruyamment. Ce matin-là, le philanthrope milliardaire se leva avec un mal de crâne dû à une soirée un peu trop alcoolisée. La veille, toute l'équipe des Avengers avait décidé de fêter en beauté la fin d'une longue mission aussi périlleuse que difficile. Thor avait vidé son frigo de quasiment toutes les bières qui s'y trouvait. Natasha était partie en milieu de soirée avec le Docteur Banner. Tout le monde savait que depuis plusieurs mois, les deux jeunes gens avaient commencé à entretenir une relation. Wanda et Vision, quant à eux, étaient partis avant le début de la fête. Ils voulaient se retirer « des affaires » pendant quelques temps. Des vacances leurs feraient le plus grand bien. Hawkeye était resté dormir dans une des nombreuses chambres d'ami de la tour Stark tout comme Pietro, Sam, Rhodey, Steve (qui avait son appartement attitré), Bucky et Thor.

Debout dans sa chambre, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, Tony regardait par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville de New York. Les souvenirs de l'attaque des Chitori le hantaient encore ainsi que cette horrible vision qu'il avait eu alors qu'il renvoyait la tête de missile dans l'espace. Une douleur lancinante traversa son bras gauche. Tony grimaça en se massant les muscles. Dieu sait combien de temps il pourra continuer à tenir à ce rythme. Contrairement à Banner, Thor ou Steve, Tony n'était qu'un homme protégé par une armure. Il accusait de moins en moins les coups et se remettait mal de certaines blessures. Son bras gauche en avait fait les frais. Par moment, il ne sentait quasiment plus sa main. Il maitrisait de moins en moins sa force et avait du mal à tenir des objets. Tout cela, Tony le vivait plus que mal. Il tourna la tête et se regarda dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Pour son âge, Tony tenait le coup. Son corps musclé et travaillé était un appel aux vices. On pouvait apercevoir quelques mèches grisonnantes sur ses tempes et des rides se dessiner autour des yeux. Ne parlons pas de ses cernes. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à son défunt père, Howard Stark. Tony souffla. Son regard s'arrêta sur le réacteur Ark planté en plein milieu de son torse. Il le maintenait en vie. Mais pour combien de temps encore. Il savait qu'une épée de Damoclès le menaçait chaque jour. Les morceaux d'obus étaient retenus par ce petit bijoux d'innovation mais ils continuaient d'avancer tous les jours. Il le sentait. En plus de ça, Tony avait un goût prononcé pour l'alcool, de grands crus certes, mais de l'alcool tout de même. Son visage traduisait son mode de vie. Il paraissait esquinté, épuisé. Malgré tout, il restait l'éternel Anthony Stark, le tombeur de ces dames.

Un courant d'air fit frissonner sa peau. Tony ne se retourna pas mais il savait que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il s'agissait de son parfum. Il le savait.

« Tony ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Tony avait encore du mal à être naturel face à cet homme depuis les évènements qui avaient précédés les accords de Sokovie. Il l'avait trahi, puis Tony lui avait pardonné. C'était pour son ami. Ami qui avait tué ses parents, inconsciemment certes, mais tout de même. Mais il avait su mettre de coté ses grieffes. Ils les avaient acceptés tous les deux dans la tour. Après tout, Bucky n'y pouvait rien. Il était la victime.

« Tony ?! Ça va ? »

Tony sursauta.

« Cap ! » Répondit le philanthrope en se retournant le plus gaiement du monde. « Vous vous remettez vite dite moi ! Vous avez bu autant que moi si ce n'est plus hier soir ! Il me faut votre secret mon ami ! »

Tony contourna Steve Rogers toujours aussi nu. Le Cap était habillé de son éternel polo blanc et de son jean. Steve ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sur le fessier musclé et rebondi du milliardaire. Il ne pu s'empêcher également de regarder la virilité de cet homme au physique plus qu'avantageux. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait pu faire autrement. Tony Stark n'avait aucune pudeur. Il estimait qu'il ne fallait pas cacher ce qu'il y avait de plus beau sur terre. Steve remarqua un énorme hématome sur le flan gauche de Tony. Il se rapprocha de Tony qui regardait dans la penderie et effleura la peau martyrisée.

« Tu devrais soigner ça. » Steve regarda l'arrière de la cuisse gauche. « Et ça aussi. » Désigna Steve du bout des doigts. Tony avait en effet une grosse coupure à l'arrière de la cuisse qu'il avait lui-même soigné.

Steve se rapprocha de Tony. Leurs corps étaient proche, très proche. Même s'ils n'étaient pas collés, Tony pouvait sentir la chaleur du Capitaine. Il sentait le souffle de Steve dans son cou. Avant les évènements de la Sokovie. Lui et Steve avaient été proche, très proche. Pas comme un couple, ou si ça avait été le cas, ils n'avaient jamais mis de nom sur leur relation. Steve leva le bras droit et caressa du bout des doigts les côtes de Tony, puis son dos. Il effleura ses bras musclés. Tony ferma les yeux. Il savoura cette douce attention. Steve se rapprocha encore jusqu'à effleurer de son corps celui de Tony. Tony souffla et se retourna en poussant Steve à bout de bras doucement. Le bout des doigts de Tony appuyait sur le torse musclé de Steve.

« Arrête. » Déclara Tony. « On ne peut pas. On ne peut plus. On ne peut plus faire comme avant depuis … » Les paroles de Tony moururent dans sa gorge.

« Depuis quoi ? » Demanda Steve irrité. En réalité le Cap savait parfaitement de quoi voulait parler Tony. Mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Il voulait entendre la vérité : Tony n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait préféré suivre Bucky plutôt que de rester avec lui.

Tony le regarda dans les yeux. Lui qui était sûr de lui commença à flancher.

« Il est mon ami ! Il est comme un frère ! » Continua le Cap.

« J'étais aussi ton ami … » Lui répondit Tony.

Steve grogna et tapa dans le placard derrière Tony encadrant de son corps Tony. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis Tony recula et s'en alla.

« Nous étions plus que des amis … » murmura Tony avant de s'accroupir et de prendre dans les mains sa tête qui le faisait souffrir.

Il le sentait. La journée allait être merdique.

Tony arriva dans l'immense salon de la tour Stark. Il vit du coin de l'œil Steve assis dans le canapé face à Bucky. Tous deux buvaient leur café.

« Cap ! Sergent Barnes ! » Salua Tony le plus gaiement possible. Il passa derrière le comptoir de la cuisine et se servit du café bien corsé sans oublier d'y ajouter un doigt de liqueur. Il était à peine 10h mais Tony sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin. L'ascenseur privé qui menait aux appartements de Tony s'ouvrirent ? Natasha et le Docteur Banner pénétrèrent dans le Salon.

« Bonjour Jarvis ! Bonjour tout le monde ! » Salua Natasha. Le Docteur Banner leur souria et les salua d'un signe de tête franc.

« Oh ! » S'exclama Tony. « Ne serait ce pas ma russe préférée ?! »

« Toujours aussi beau parleur Tony ! L'alcool dès 10h ne vous réussit pas ! » rigola Natasha en lui faisant un clin d'œil discret.

« Que voulez-vous ! Je fais le plein afin de pouvoir commander notre joyeuse troupe ! » Rigola le milliardaire.

Hawkeye, Pietro, Sam et Rhodey déboulèrent à leurs tours dans le salon et saluèrent également ceux déjà présent. Après que tout le monde se soit servi en café et autres boissons, les Avengers prirent place autour de la grande table du Salon où avait lieu les réunions. Tony prit la parole.

« Bien ! Je suppose que vous l'avez tous reçu sinon vous ne seriez pas ici après la superbe fête d'hier soir ! » Plaisanta Tony.

« Vous savez pourquoi il veut que nous reprenions du service aujourd'hui ? » Questionna Natasha !

Tony n'eu pas le temps de répondre que l'hologramme de la visio-conférence s'activa et laissa place à l'hologramme de Nick Fury, le patron du S.H.I.E.L.D.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ! J'ai besoin de vous afin de partir en mission dans une semaine. Je le sais c'est court mais vous en serez capable j'en suis sûr. La mission sera une mission d'infiltration. J'aurai besoin de …. »

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Fury fut coupé par l'arrivé du plus jeune du groupe. Peter Parker aka Spider-Man fit son entré dans le salon et s'installa dans le fauteuil à gauche de Tony. « Désolé du retard ! Mon cours de chimie a été plus long que je ne le pensais »

Fury regarda Peter d'un regard qu'il voulait sévère puis continua.

« Bien …. Je disais donc que la mission d'infiltration sera dangereuse et évidemment il vous sera demandé d'être le plus discret possible. Il faudra que vous deveniez un couple homosexuel qui emménage dans un quartier résidentiel de la ville de Seattle. Le but est de démasquer un couple de cambrioleur qui use de magie afin de faire oublier qu'ils sont passés par là. Il va donc me falloir deux hommes pour incarner Robert Hattaway et Tom Marschall. Dans la fiche que le S.H.I.E.L.D a transmise à l'agence immobilière, Robert Hattaway est un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'année qui élève son jeune fils Tom Hattaway qu'il a eu avec son ex-femme Scarlett Redford. Il est retraité et lors d'un voyage à Londres il a rencontré Tom Marschall, jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année. A l'origine, ils ne sont pas gays mais ont eu le coup de foudre. D'ailleurs Anna rend visite fréquemment à son ex-Mari en compagnie de son nouveau compagnon d'une trentaine d'année également. »

Tony rigola.

« Bien ! Je suppose que vous avez déjà décidé qui allait incarner les différentes personnes que vous avez précédemment énumérés ? »

« Exactement Monsieur Stark. Vous allez être Monsieur Robert Hattawey ! Mademoiselle Natasha Romanoff sera Madame Scarlett Redford. Steve Rogers sera le nouveau compagnon de Scarlett, Monsieur Chris Davidson. Enfin, Tom Hattaway sera incarné par Peter Parker. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Peter qui avait des étoiles plein les yeux. On lui désignait enfin une vraie mission digne d'un Avengers. Tony se leva de son siège.

« Je m'y oppose ! Vous voulez que sa tante m'arrache la tête ? Qu'est ce que je vais dire à sa tante d'ailleurs ? il ne peut pas s'éclipser comme ça ! Il a cours ! »

« Vous lui direz qu'il part pour une suite de conférence dans tous les USA avec le programme Stark ! Ça devrait suffire non ? Vous saurez quoi lui dire Monsieur Stark ! Vous savez brodez quand il le faut ! Je vous fais confiance ! »

Tony se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Cette histoire sentait le roussi. Son mal de crâne revenait. Peter n'arrêtait pas avec ses « Je pars en mission avec vous Monsieur Stark ! ». Puis Natasha intervint.

« Monsieur, il reste un petit problème. Qui va incarner Tom Marschall ? »

« Bonne question Mademoiselle Romanoff ! Et bien, il nous faut quelqu'un qui use de la magie afin de détecter la magie de vos adversaires ainsi que pour vous protéger de ces sorcelleries. J'avais pensé à Thor mais il est parti sur Asgard pour un séjour indéterminé … J'ai donc dû revoir nos agents et j'ai donc donné ce rôle à une de vos connaissance… »

Tout le monde se regarda. Le ton de Fury laissait entrevoir un coup fourré. Qui usait de magie et faisait parti du S.H.I.E.L.D. Et là, tout devint clair. Tony se leva brusquement faisant tomber le fauteuil par la même occasion.

« Non ! Je refuse ! » Cria Tony.

« Je ne vous laisse pas le choix Monsieur Stark. C'est le seul moyen vu que Vision est parti pour un séjour de remise en forme avec Mademoiselle Wanda. »

Tony parti du Salon malgré les cris de Fury demandant à Tony de revenir. Il parti de la tour et passa la journée dans les usines Stark. Il ne rentra que tard le soir. Tous les Avengers avaient rejoint leur chez soi ou étaient parti dormir dans les chambres d'ami de la tour. Tony fut content de ne croiser personne et surtout pas Steve. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

Il monta dans sa chambre et se déshabilla. Il garda son boxer et s'installa dans un fauteuil en cuir un verre de whisky dans la main.

« Pourquoi lui ? » Pensa le milliardaire.

Tony ne voulait pas revoir le magicien. Pas qu'il avait peur de lui. Il ne voulait pas revoir l'homme qui lui avait rendu la vie si difficile. Il ne voulait pas revoir l'homme qui lui faisait faire ces horribles cauchemards et revoir cette horrible vision. Il avait tué tellement de monde dans sa quête de pouvoir. Puis, Tony se ravisa. Loki avait payé. Il travaillait maintenant avec le S.H.I.E.L.D. Il enseignait aux agents à se défendre face à la magie. Il faisait lui aussi des missions contre les ennemies des Avengers. Il avait payé. Il devait faire un effort. Tony allait avoir du mal à travailler avec lui mais il devait faire un effort. Il devait faire un effort pour les Avengers.

Finissant son verre, il partit en direction de son lit. Il était 2h du matin passé. Alors qu'il s'installa entre les draps de soie noir, il sentit un changement d'ambiance. Quelque chose avait changé dans la tour. En vitesse, il se leva et enfila le jean qui trainait sur le fauteuil et sorti de la chambre. Sur ses gardes, il entreprit de vérifier les étages un à un. Tout le monde dormait. Impossible. Tony n'avait pas rêvé. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien dans la tour. Il venait de fouiller chaque pièce et rien. Tony réfléchit et là il comprit. Il savait. Il parti en direction du toit. Face à la porte, il fut pris d'un doute. Devait-il y aller seul ? Et sans qu'il ne sache comment il se retrouva sur le toit. Sa respiration fut coupée quand une bourrasque de vent gelée le gifla. Ses pieds nus lui faisaient mal. Il devait faire à peine 1 degrés. Tony rigola intérieurement. Seul un magicien pouvait le faire disparaitre et réapparaitre ailleurs. Il sentit une présence derrière lui.

« Docteur Strange ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Vous pouviez entrer vous savez ? » Rigola Tony alors que sa peau frissonna. Il était torse nu et n'avait pensé qu'à enfiler un jean.

Tony entendu un rire malicieux et cristallin. Il devint blanc comme un linge.

« Ne me confondez pas avec ce magicien de pacotille, Monsieur Stark ! »

Tony reconnut la voix de son ancien ennemi. Le philanthrope se retourna rapidement et son armure or et rouge l'enveloppa comme une seconde peau. Il s'agissait du dernier modèle. L'armure était intégrée à son réacteur Ark ainsi qu'à sa montre qui ne le quittait jamais et permettait ainsi de se protéger en quelques secondes. Il arma le réacteur de son bras droit et visa le magicien au cheveux corbeau.

« Ohhh voyons Monsieur Stark ! Vous n'allez pas tenter de tuer votre coéquipier ! » Taquina Loki. Le prince d'Asgard s'avança et colla son torse à la main droite de Tony. « Tirer ! Je vous en prie ! »

Tony était désabusé. Il souffla puis laissa retomber son bras après quelques secondes d'hésitation. C'est vrai, il était de leur côté maintenant. Il ne fallait pas que Tony laisse paraitre son trouble.

« Très cher Prince d'Asgard, c'est un plaisir de vous voir ! » taquina Tony. Il se voulait sûr de lui. « Thor n'est pas avec vous ? Ah ! Non c'est vrai ! Il est rentré à Asgard afin de répondre à ses obligations de Prince héritier ! » Il se voulait blessant également.

Les yeux de Loki, rieurs, s'assombrirent suite à la remarque quelque peu piquante du philanthrope. Tony remarqua de la tristesse dans le regard émeraude du sorcier.

« Pourriez-vous retirer votre armure Iron-Man ? Je souhaite parler à Monsieur Stark ! Je ne suis pas votre ennemi … enfin, je ne le suis plus ! Et vous le savez ! » déclara Loki.

Tony réfléchie quelque seconde puis obtempéra. Il fit disparaitre son armure. Dès que la moindre parcelle de métal fut « rangé », Tony fut projeté dans le salon de la tour. Peu habitué à ce mode de déplacement, Tony n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper et se vautra au sol dans un bruit sourd et une plainte. Tony entendit un rire grave et franc. Loki était assis dans un sofa de velours bleu nuit de manière princière. Il avait eu le temps de se servir un verre de whisky et attendait que Tony le rejoigne. Tout en grognant, Tony retrouva le magicien. A peine assis, il reluqua le verre que Loki tenait et décida de se relever afin de s'en servir un aussi mais Loki lui en tendit un deuxième probablement apparu comme par magie. Tony pris le verre et remercia le sorcier d'un signe de tête.

« Bien, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » demanda Tony de but en blanc.

« On passe au tutoiement ? » Plaisanta Loki. Devant l'œil noir du milliardaire, il décida de continuer. « Fury m'a raconté ton intervention de ce matin et il m'a demandé de régler le problème au plus vite. Comme tu le sais … »

« On va repasser au vouvoiement, s'il vous plait, nous ne sommes pas amis ! »

« Bien, comme VOUS voudrez ! Je disais donc que comme VOUS le saviez la mission est dans moins d'une semaine et nous devons donc régler nos problèmes personnels avant. Je comprends que vous ayez des difficultés avec moi et je souhaite vous présenter mes excuses les plus sincères. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait. J'ai d'ailleurs été punis pour mes actes. Je suis interdis de séjour sur Asgard jusqu'à ce que mon père, le Roi Odin, le décide. J'ai rejoint de moi-même le S.H.I.E.L.D. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus pour vous montrer ma bonne foi.

« Que vous partiez de la terre. »

« Pardon ? » s'offusqua Loki.

« Que vous disparaissiez de la terre Prince Loki. »

« Vous savez que je ne peux pas partir. »

Tony souffla. Il devait faire avec et accepter le fait qu'il faille devoir faire équipe avec Loki. Il allait devoir jouer le rôle de l'amoureux transis avec son ancien pire ennemi.

« Fort bien … Mais si vous touchez à Peter, croyez-moi, je vous jure que vous ne vous en tirerez pas vivant. Il est promis à un grand avenir. Il est jeune ! Innocent ! N'allez pas le pervertir avec vos idées noires de vengeance et d'espérance foirées ! » S'énerva Tony.

Le philanthrope se leva et s'arrêta devant le couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur.

« Maintenant que vous avez fini et que nos histoires sont réglées, je vous prie de quitter ma tour. Vous connaissez la sortie, je ne vous raccompagne pas. »

Puis Tony pris la direction de sa chambre. Il était maintenant 4h du matin et il commençait à ressentir la fatigue. Alors qu'il était bientôt arrivé dans sa chambre, Loki se matérialisa devant lui et avant de disparaitre murmura tout en frôlant son torse :

« J'ai hâte de commencer mon rôle « Robert » … »

Puis il disparut laissant un Tony Stark désabusé. Quelques minutes passèrent puis il décida de rejoindre son lit afin de ne plus penser à cette horrible journée.

« Dans tes rêves maudit sorcier …. » Murmura Tony avant de sombrer dans ses éternels cauchemards.

Le lendemain matin fut, une nouvelle fois, difficil pour Tony. Il s'était levé aux aurores car, bien évidemment, il n'avait pas dormi. Sa conversation avec Loki le tourmentait. Comment allait -il faire pour jouer ce rôle avec le dieu de la fourberie. S'il n'avait été que lui, il l'aurait fait sans broncher, mais dans cette mission, il y avait le jeune Peter Parker. Ce pauvre petit ne connaissait pas aussi bien le sorcier que lui.

Peter avait supplié Tony de le prendre avec lui pour la prochaine mission. Tony n'avait pas eu le cœur de le lui refuser après l'aide qu'il lui avait offerte lors des évènements de Sokovie. Alors, il en avait parlé à Fury afin qu'il lui confie une mission simple et sans danger. A croire que ce maudit borgne le faisait exprès. Jouer le père du petit Peter, ça il en était capable. Il le considérait comme son fils. Il était son pupille et l'enfant qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il ne voulait pas engendrer d'enfant car il le savait, il ne pourrait tenir ses engagements éternellement en tant que père notamment à cause du réacteur qui le maintenait en vie. Il se sentait partir de jour en jour. Alors il avait décidé de prendre en charge ce jeune homme. Il avait la fougue de la jeunesse, l'intelligence innée et la joie de vivre. Pepper avait mal supporté ce choix, elle qui désirait tellement un enfant de lui. Alors, elle était tout simplement partie en posant un congé sans solde. Elle voulait repartir sur de bonne base avant de continuer à travailler pour l'entreprise Stark.

Alors que Tony parti en direction du salon, il entendit un bruit sourd venir du couloir. S'interrogeant, il alla en direction du bruit sans se faire remarquer. Un second coup se fit entendre. Le bruit venait de la chambre du sergent James Buchanan Barnes. Tony longea le mur et vit que la porte était entrouverte. Il se tâtait à jeter un coup d'œil.

« Laisse-moi faire … » murmura une voix grave.

Tony reconnu la voix de Bucky et entendit deux coups contre le mur. Ne tenant plus, il se risqua à regarder et fut surpris de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Steve était appuyé dos contre le mur de la chambre les bras croisés. Bucky, lui, était à genoux. Il tenait entre ses mains le membre vigoureux du Capitaine. Il le caressait doucement. Steve avait le visage levé vers le plafond. Tony pouvait voir la pomme d'Adam du Cap remuer sous l'effet du plaisir. Ses yeux bougeaient sous les paupières closes. Sa respiration était hachée. Tony sentit sa bouche devenir sèche. Bucky regardait Steve un sourire sincère sur le visage. Il l'aimait. Tony en était certain et cela depuis toujours. Bucky avait toujours aimé Steve. Le souffle de Tony se coupa en même temps que celui de Steve. Bucky venait de le prendre dans sa bouche. Tel un enfant, il s'appliquait à la tâche voulant donner le plus de plaisir possible à son capitaine. Il le léchait, le suçait, dévorait son sexe. Le milliardaire pouvait entendre les bruits indécents que faisait le sergent. Il pouvait sentir le plaisir du Cap. Puis Tony releva le regard. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du blond et là, il comprit qu'il l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes. Loin d'être déstabilisé, le Cap fixa Tony les joues rosies par le plaisir. Il fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres puis il sourit à Tony. Tony le questionna du regard. Il souriait. Pourquoi ? Tony jouait le voyeur et Steve ne réagit même pas. C'est alors que Steve posa ses deux mains sur la tête de son sergent et entreprit de lui prendre la bouche dans un mouvement long et lent. Il fit des allés et des venues sur l'intégralité de son membre laissant parfois Bucky le prendre jusqu'au fond. Après plusieurs minutes de ce jeu indécent, Steve, qui fixait toujours Tony, ferma les yeux et se lacha dans la gorge du brun. Un râle de plaisir sortit de la bouche du Cap et un grognement de celle de Bucky. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Tony avait disparu. Il était parti. Steve fit dévier son regard dans celui de Bucky qui le regardait amoureusement. Puis le sergent souffla.

« Il était là n'est-ce pas ?! »

Steve ne répondit pas.

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? » Lui demanda Bucky.

Steve ne répondit rien laissant un Bucky peiné mais décidé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les mésaventures de Tony Chapitre 2**

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ma sœur jumelle MELLO-OLLEM, auteur de fanfictions super géniales (je le rappel XD), qui s'est portée volontaire pour être ma béta et me corriger ! Je tiens aussi à remercier les nouvelles personnes qui se sont abonnés à mon histoire ! Je voudrais aussi remercier Eleb qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review ! Ça m'a beaucoup touché et j'espère que la suite de plaira !

Je le répète ! n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews afin de savoir si l'histoire vous plait ou me laisser des critiques négatives et positives afin de m'améliorer !

Pour le rythme des posts, je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je vais publier mais j'essaierai d'écrire assez rapidement ! Je poste le chapitre 2 maintenant, quelques jours seulement après la mise en ligne du chapitre 1 car je vais entrer en période de partiel pendant 2 semaines au moins donc CADEAU !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews s'il vous plait !

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2 et encore merci à ma Bêta !

 **Chapitre 2 : Une cohabitation difficile.**

Tony marchait rapidement vers le coin cuisine/bar afin de se servir un whisky. La scène avait été surréaliste. Il s'était comporté comme un voyeur. Et Steve … Il n'avait rien dit ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Bucky ne méritait pas de faire tampon …. Il s'assit au bar et vida cul-sec son verre lui arrachant un grognement. La journée commençait « merveilleusement bien ». Entre l'autre tordu de corbeau et le Cap, il était servi. Peut-être devait-il renvoyer tout le monde et prendre sa retraite. Après tout, il en avait le droit. Il commençait à être fatigué de tout ce tracas. Tony réfléchis deux minutes puis rigola à cette pensé. Il ne pourrait JAMAIS prendre sa retraite. Il était Iron-Man, il vivait Iron-Man. Autant se jeter du haut de la tour s'il devait arrêter. Steve déboula dans le salon. Leurs regards se figèrent. Tony, ne voulant pas perdre la face, se leva du tabouret où il était assis, se tint droit et pris la posture la plus fière qui soit. Steve le regardait faire sans rien dire puis il baissa la tête un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

« Pardonne-moi … »

Mais avant que Tony ai pu dire quoique ce soit, il parti en direction de l'ascenseur et quitta la tour. Il allait reprendre sa posture initiale quand Bucky arriva à son tour dans le salon. Tony se figea, droit comme un i, se disant que, décidemment, il ne sera jamais tranquille dans SON lieu d'habitation. Le Soldat de l'Hiver prit place au bar en se servant à son tour un verre de la première bouteille d'alcool qu'il trouvait sur le comptoir.

« Je vous en pries ! » Railla Tony.

Le sergent bu son verre en silence mitraillant le philanthrope du regard. Tony ne savait plus où se mettre tellement la scène lui semblait surréaliste.

« La scène vous a plu ? »

« Pardon ?! » répondit le milliardaire outré d'une telle question.

« Je vous demandais si la scène que vous avez vue plus tôt vous a plu. Après tout, Steve a été assez entreprenant ce matin ce qui, je dois l'admettre, m'a plu ! D'habitude, il ne fait jamais le premier pas. Peut-être devriez-vous vous joindre à nous la prochaine fois, Tony ? »

« Arrêtez ce jeu de mauvais goût ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me joindre à vous ! » Tenta de feindre Tony.

« Oh Vous êtes jaloux ? »

Tony pouffa, fixa Bucky et lui répondit avec un air provocateur :

« Pour si peu ? »

Bucky grogna et attrapa le col de Tony par-dessus le bar renversant par la même occasion le verre que Tony s'était resservi.

« Il est à MOI ! Vous entendez ?! A MOI ! Vous lui en avez voulu et l'avez rejeté. Je l'ai consolé et reconstruit ! Je le connais depuis plus de 70 ans ! Je le connais par cœur comme un frère ! Pouvez-vous en dire autant ?! Laissez-le et allez-vous trouver une autre âme à tourmenter ! »

Puis il lâcha prise voyant qu'il était allé trop loin. Il s'était laissé emporter. Tony avait les yeux écarquillés mais n'avait pas bougé trop surpris de cette attaque.

« Pardon … Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur … Parfois je m'emporte et j'ai l'impression qu'une autre personne prend possession de mon esprit … comme avant … Je suis désolé, Anthony … Je sais que vous nous avez accueillis dans votre Tour. Je ne devrais pas réagir ainsi. »

Tony se détendit et contourna le bar afin de poser sa main gauche sur l'épaule du sergent. Il le comprenait. Il devait souffrir de cette situation.

« Allons bon, Sergent ! Vous êtes la seconde personne à vous excuser ce matin ! C'est une personne de trop ! » Railla le milliardaire. « Steve et moi, c'est du passé. Ne vous tourmentez plus ainsi mon ami ! »

« Il vous aime toujours Anthony … »

« Mais pour moi c'est du passé, Bucky ! Il le comprendra bien assez tôt ! J'ai tourné la page ! Au fond, j'en suis sûr c'est vous qu'il aime ! Il est juste … nostalgique ! »

« Si seulement vous pouviez avoir raison ! » souffla le soldat de l'hiver en s'étirant les bras en l'air.

Puis il se leva et tapota le dos de Tony avant de partir rejoindre son Cap.

Tony décida d'aller se reposer dans un des fauteuils de la grande terrasse qui donnait sur la salle de vie commune. Quand il ouvrit la baie vitrée, un vent froid le saisi. Il devait faire à peine 15 degrés mais Tony n'en avait cure. Il se laissa choir dans un des fauteuils en osier qui donnait sur le centre du quartier d'affaire de New York et ferma les yeux afin de pouvoir méditer quelques instants. Trop d'émotions dès le matin. Le silence était reposant. Le bruit du vent apaisait Tony. Il respira un grand coup cet air pur et expira en espérant pouvoir faire sortir tous ses tracas. La situation le faisait rire. On aurait dit un vieux partit se reposer sur sa terrasse de bon matin. Et c'était exactement ça !

D'un coup, l'atmosphère changea à nouveau. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il s'y était préparé. Ce maudit Dieu n'allait pas lui foutre la paix aussi facilement. Tout en se levant rapidement, il se changea pour revêtir son armure et visa la présence qui se situait derrière lui. Mais avant de tirer, il fut projeté à travers un portail dimensionnel. Il disparut un court instant jusqu'à ce que le portail réapparaisse et que l'Iron Man en tombe. Le choc du métal sur le gravier du toit produisit un bruit sourd. Se faisant, il tira dans le vide sous l'effet de surprise. Tony râla et alla jusqu'à crier de colère.

« Mais bon Dieu, tu vas me foutre la paix, Loki ! »

« Loki ? Ne me confondez pas avec ce Dieu ridicule ! » Railla le visiteur.

Tony se retourna pour contempler Stephen Strange volant dans le vide grâce à sa relique : la cape de lévitation.

« Strange ! » S'exclama Tony.

« Docteur Strange, Monsieur Stark. » Rectifia le sorcier.

« Oui ! Oui ! Si vous voulez ! » s'énerva Stark. Décidemment, il ne pouvait être tranquille pus de 5 min dans SA maudite tour …. « Et que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Docteur Strange ? »

« Loki justement ! » Lui répondit le sorcier suprême. « Oui, Loki ! J'ai senti sa présence en ces lieux, hier … »

« Aujourd'hui ! »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« C'était aujourd'hui Docteur Strange ! Il était deux ou trois heures du matin donc c'était aujourd'hui ! Pour un ancien chirurgien aussi talentueux que vous, cela m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas plus précis ! » Se moqua Tony.

Docteur Strange souffla d'impatience. L'entente entre lui et Iron-Man était compliquée. Il s'agissait de deux hommes de la même tranche d'âge, riches ou qui l'avaient été, renommés et connus à travers le monde, une grande intelligence et surtout qui avaient un égo surdimensionné.

« Soit ! » Repris le sorcier. « Ce matin, j'ai ressenti sa présence et comme vous le savez, Loki figure sur ma liste des personnes dangereuses pour la Terre et j'ai donc décidé de venir ici afin de lui sommer de rentrer chez lui. »

« Impossible ! »

« Pourquoi impossible ? » S'énerva le Docteur.

« Depuis l'attaque des Chitoris, Il est impossible pour lui de rentrer sur Asgard. Le Roi Odin, son cher paternel, lui a interdit de revenir pour le moment. Il a donc été décidé qu'il allait expier ses fautes en aidant le S.H.I.E.L.D. D'autant plus qu'il doit partir en mission avec nous dans moins d'une semaine. »

« En mission ? » S'étonna Stephen. « Avec les Avengers ? C'est étonnant … Mais je m'en accommoderais. Surveillez le bien, Tony Stark, je n'ai nulle envie de passer derrière vous pour réparer les dégâts. J'ai bien assez de travail comme ça ! »

Avant que Tony ait pu lui dire quoique ce soit, Docteur Strange fit apparaitre un cercle de lumière orange afin de rentrer dans le sanctuaire de New York dont il avait la charge. Il allait partir quand il se retourna :

« Oh j'allais oublier ! »

Il fit également apparaitre un cercle orange juste en dessous de Tony ce qui le fit tomber … droit dans le salon. Tony atterrit sur le grand sofa qui faisait face au canapé. Il se dépêcha de se relever afin de dire ce qu'il pensait au sorcier quand celui-ci referma la porte spatio-temporelle. L'ambiance redevint normale. Il avait dû quitter la tour.

Tony fulminait. La magie était partout autour de lui. Ne pouvait-il pas prendre les escaliers bon sang ?! Que Loki n'en fasse qu'à sa tête soit ! Il n'était pas humain ! Mais le Docteur Stephen Strange lui l'était ! Bon, contrairement à Loki, Stephen avait eu la gentillesse de le laisser tomber sur le sofa plutôt que sur le sol.

Deux autres personnes pénétrèrent dans le salon. Il s'agissait de Hawkeye et de Pietro. Il arrivait joyeusement après avoir passé la matinée dehors. Ces deux-là s'était rapproché depuis la Sokovie. Pietro n'était pas très sociable préférant rester dans sa chambre à jouer à la console. Hawkeye s'était beaucoup attaché à lui après le divorce d'avec sa femme qui d'ailleurs avait réussi à avoir la garde des gosses. Il reportait tout son amour de père sur le jeune homme qui en profitait allègrement. Il avait enfin un père avec qui partager tous les évènements de sa vie. Wanda, bien qu'elle soit la petite sœur, avait réussi à s'imposer dans le groupe et sa relation avec Vision avait vite évolué. Aussi quand elle fut partie, Pietro se retrouva plus ou moins seul. Ils avaient construit une relation père/fils idéal comme celle qu'avait Peter et lui. Les deux hommes saluèrent Tony avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Il devait rentrer d'une bonne séance de sport. Tony regarda la pendule au-dessus de la cheminé artificielle. Il n'allait pas tarder à être midi. Tous les Avengers présents dans la tour mangeaient ensemble le midi. C'est ce qu'avait décrété Steve Rogers alors que Tony installait tout le monde au début de leurs aventures. Se doutant que personne n'avait préparé à manger, Tony saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro du Shawarma. Tony leur avait fait connaître ce restaurant peu après l'attaque des Chitoris.

« Jarvis ?! »

« Monsieur ? »

« Prévient tout le monde que le déjeuner arrive dans 15 minutes ! »

« Bien Monsieur ! »

Tony s'installa dans le canapé en attendant que tous arrivent. Un à un, les Avengers rejoignirent le philanthrope. Quand le déjeuner arriva, ils purent commencer à manger et à parler des derniers potins en date. Steve, Bucky et Sam discutaient ensemble. Thor, Hawkeye et Pietro plaisantait des dernières blagues apprises par le dieu de la foudre. Natasha et le Docteur Baner, quant à eux, discutaient avec Tony.

Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard ou deux vers Tony. Seigneur qu'il pouvait être attirant. Tony se remettait beaucoup en question. Derrière son égo surdimensionné et sa confiance en lui hors norme se trouvait un homme seul et incertain. Steve observa Tony de la tête au pied. Il avait dû se lever du pied gauche. Quelques mèches çà et là lui tombaient sur le front. Ses yeux rieurs et pétillants étaient en perpétuel mouvement. Il racontait les derniers malheurs de Happy qui surveillait Peter Parker. Sa bouche se mouvait au rythme de son histoire. Le super soldat se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tant l'envie d'aller l'embrasser était forte. Il ne s'était jamais remis de leur rupture. Quoiqu'en y repensant, il n'y avait jamais eu de rupture nette. Quand, à la suite des révélations du fou furieux, Tony avait appris que Bucky, sous l'influence de l'Hydra, avait assassiné ses parents, il avait protégé Bucky des attaques meurtrières de Tony. Il s'était empêché de rendre les coups préférant des attaques passives et défensives. Il ne pouvait pas le frapper. Ils s'aimaient. Quand il s'était interposé entre son ami et son amant, il avait vu la tristesse, l'irritation et la colère de Tony. Les premiers coups qu'il lui donna étaient hésitant et plus Bucky tentait de s'enfuir plus ils furent hargneux. Il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de répliquer s'il ne voulait pas enterrer l'un ou l'autre. Alors, Tony l'avait sommé de choisir entre lui et Bucky. Iron-Man n'était plus. Bucky, perdant son bras par la même occasion, avait détruit le réacteur Ark qui donnait vit à l'armure. Steve n'en pouvait plus. Alors, il fit un choix. Le choix qui les condamna mais il devait sauver son éternel ami. Il ne l'avait pas retrouvé pour le perdre à nouveau. Il fuyait avec le sergent Barnes laissant un amant hurlant de colère et meurtri. Les dernières paroles de celui-ci resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire : « Le bouclier ! Il est à mon père ! Tu n'en ais pas digne ! ». Quand quelques mois plus tard, Tony appris par le Roi T'Challa du Wakanda que Steve Rogers et Barnes se trouvaient dans le pays de la Panthère Noire afin de soigner Bucky. Il se passa quelques semaines avant que Tony ne reçoive une lettre. Tony avait ri. Il reconnaissait bien là son Cap. Puis, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues se perdant dans sa barbe soigneusement taillée. Il n'était plus son Cap. Il avait choisi. C'est ainsi que Steve rentra au berquaille suivi par un Bucky penaud et désolé. Le sergent Barnes et Anthony Stark s'était alors enfermé une journée de long dans son bureau. Jamais Steve ne sut ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce jour-là mais peu après, ils emménagèrent tous deux dans la tour. Steve reprit son appartement en dessous de celui de Tony et Bucky accepta une belle chambre non loin de la salle de sport qui lui permettait de se défouler quand une crise le prenait . Il n'y eut plus de baisers, plus de mots doux, seulement des œillades et des regrets.

Steve fut sorti de sa torpeur par Bucky qui lui posa une main sur le genou pour lui indiquer que Thor attendait une réponse à une de ses blagues foireuses. Tony jeta un regard sur Steve une fois qu'il fut à peu près sûr qu'il ne le regardait plus. Par tous les saints, que cela pouvait être tendu quand Steve commençait à le mater comme ça. Alors que Tony allait commencer une nouvelle histoire sur ses jeunes années et les nombreuses conquêtes qu'il avait eu en tant que milliardaire gentleman séducteur, la joyeuse troupe fut interrompue par Jarvis.

« Monsieur, un visiteur souhaite vous parler. »

« Un visiteur ? Fait-le entrer Jarvis ! »

« Bien Monsieur ! »

Tony se leva pour recevoir le visiteur mystère. Alors qu'il montait les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrer et à l'ascenseur, Il ne vit personne. Il s'approcha de l'ascenseur ouvert avec précaution. Il avait oublié son bracelet sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et ne pouvait donc pas appeler son armure en cas de besoin. Heureusement que les autres se trouvaient dans la pièce adjacente. Tony fut attrapé par une main espiègle et plaqué face contre le mur au fond de l'ascenseur.

« Monsieur Stark … » Murmura une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il fut surpris et même horrifié de voir Loki, le Dieu de la Malice, lui retenir le bras dans son dos et de se plaquer contre lui. Tony grogna. Que lui voulait-il encore.

« Prince Loki ! Que faites-vous ici ? Quand je vous disais de partir de ma tour, je disais par extension que vous n'y étiez pas le bienvenu !» souffla Stark. Il manquât de souffle. La prise du Dieu était incontestablement puissante.

« Cher ami ! » Railla Loki dans un sourire malicieux dévoilant ses dents blanches et parfaites. « J'ai une nouvelle à annoncer aux Avengers de la part de Nick Fury. Mais avant cela … » Murmura Loki. Il s'approcha de lui et se colla au milliardaire. De la chaleur émanait de Tony. Cette chaleur appelait aux vices. Loki approcha sa tête de celle de Tony et huma son parfum. Quel délice. Tony laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand il sentit la langue de Loki lui caresser l'arc de L'oreille et son souffle dans les cheveux.

« J'en mourrai d'envie … » Rigola le sorcier.

« Lachez-moi ou je … »

« Cri ? » Continua Loki. « Très masculin Tony mais faites donc ! Criez de tout votre soûl ! J'ai insonorisé le couloir ! Personne ne vous entendra ! »

« Jarvis ? »

« Monsieur ? »

« Comment ? » répliqua Loki.

« Allume cet emmerdeur s'il tente quoique ce soit d'autre, compris ? »

« Bien Monsieur. Monsieur Loki, veuillez-vous éloigner de Monsieur Stark. »

« Premier avertissement ! » Clama Tony.

Loki, acculé, desserra sa prise et lâcha Tony non sans se coller à lui. En se retournant, Tony fut collé une fois encore au mur doucement par la main de Loki sur son ventre. Le sorcier approcha doucement de lui et murmura à 5 centimètre de ses lèvres à peine.

« Une autre fois alors Tony Stark. Ta machine ne sera pas éternellement là pour te sauver. »

« Deuxième avertissement … » Souffla Tony.

Loki gloussa puis s'écarta de lui. Il reprit sa posture princière et attendit que le maître des lieux l'invite à entrer. Tony indiqua de la main qu'il pouvait avancer et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le salon où les héros mangeaient. A l'apparition du sorcier, les réactions furent partagées. Quand Loki vit que Thor était présent, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque piquante.

« Mon cher frère ! Ne deviez-vous pas être rentré afin de répondre à vos obligations de Prince héritier ? Des rumeurs me sont parvenues à l'oreille mais apparemment ma source s'est trompée ! » Plaisanta l'asgardien tout en regardant Tony d'un œil rieur. Pour seul réponse, Thor, qui avait la bouche pleine, lui lança le plus grand sourire qu'il pouvait faire tout en levant sa chope de bière. Thor aimait beaucoup trop son frère pour faire une quelconque remarque à ses joutes. Il le connaissait trop bien et ne répliquait même plus. Il savait que cela l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Steve remarqua le malaise de Tony.

« Bien … Vu que vous m'avez l'air d'être tout ouïe, je vais donc vous faire part de la nouvelle me concernant ! Avengers, je suis venue vous dire que j'emménage ! » Déclara Loki.

Des mâchoires se décrochèrent. Tout le monde se tourna vers Tony en quête d'une réponse. Réponse qu'il n'avait apparemment pas.

« Attendez ! » Reprit Tony « Qui a décidé cela ? Fury ? Il n'a aucun droit sur ma tour ! Je décide qui y entre et qui en sort et pour le moment je décide que vous sortez ! » Gronda le philanthrope.

Loki rigola ce qui fit tiquer la plupart des habitants de la tour notamment Hawkeye.

« Il savait que vous diriez cela ! » Loki tendit un papier à Tony. « C'est pourquoi il m'a donné ceci. »

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » Tony prit le papier et découvrit qu'il s'agissait du contrat liant le S.H.I.E.L.D aux Avengers. De ce fait, Tony s'engageait à abriter dans sa tour les membres d'une équipe si besoin était et en l'occurrence c'était le cas. Il regarda Loki d'un œil mauvais et cracha :

« Cette fois ci, vous remportez la manche mais à la prochaine je raflerai la mise ! » Puis il s'en alla dans son atelier triturer des projets en cours laissant ses amis en compagnie de leur nouveau frère d'arme.

Jarvis cassa la glace. « Monsieur Loki, je vais vous indiquer votre chambre. » Un plan hologramme apparu devant Loki.

« Merci Jarvis ! » déclara Loki avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre dans ses nouveaux quartiers.

Loki passa l'après-midi seul dans sa chambre tandis que les autres planifièrent leurs actions pour la mission. Ils avaient pu entendre des cris de rage et des objets se briser venant de l'atelier. Rare sont les fois où Tony venait à détruire des créations et projets. Dans l'atelier, Tony avait revêtu une partie de son armure afin de pouvoir donner des coups de pied et de main assez puissant pour évacuer toute la colère qu'il avait accumulé ces deux derniers jours. Loki savait depuis le début qu'il devrait s'installer ici. Il l'avait une fois encore manipulé. Le sorcier, aux cheveux corbeaux, écoutait le vacarme, silencieux. Steve fixait l'entrée de l'atelier. Il avait envie de bondir le rejoindre. Fusse un temps où il avait lui aussi un accès privilégié à cette partie de la tour. Il n'en est rien aujourd'hui. Bucky était en train de fixer le Cap. Irrité, il préféra rejoindre sa chambre.

Le reste de la journée passa dans un climat tendu.

Le soir venu, Tony attendit que tous aillent rejoindre le monde des songes pour se décider à aller se coucher. Dans sa chambre, il prit une longue douche chaude, même brulante, pour l'aider à se détendre. La journée avait été merdique. Horrible ! Il frappa le mur de la douche et colla son front contre la paroi. Trop occupé par ses pensées, il ne senti pas la présence de l'intrus dans la chambre. Cet intrus marchait calmement faisant passer ses doigts fins sur les draps en soie, sur l'oreiller où il dormait, sur les habits jetés sur le fauteuil. Il ne vit pas cette ombre l'observer derrière la paroi embrumée de la douche.

« Anthony … »

Tony sursauta. Il se retourna violemment manquant de glisser sur le savon. Il aurait vraiment été bête que le grand Tony Stark décède après une glissade sur un savon. S'il devait quitter ce monde, ça serait en soldat, en Iron-Man et non nu dans sa douche. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne vit personne. Tony rigola.

« Allez, je déraille maintenant. Nath a raison, je devrais me calmer sur la boisson. »

Il attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de la taille et se jeta sur son lit. Il souffla de plaisir. Il mourrait d'envie de dormir et de ne penser à rien. Il se coucha dans les draps de soie noir et ferma les yeux en quête d'un sommeil salvateur mais rien. Décidé à ce que rien ne vienne gâcher sa nuit, il attrapa le verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur la commode et goba deux somnifères. Les effets furent rapides. Il s'endormit.

Une autre ombre entra dans la chambre. Il s'agissait de Loki. Il hésita à avancer quand il vit Tony allonger à moitié nu sur le lit. Quand il vit la boite de somnifère, il se décontracta. Il ne risquait rien. Il se posta devant le corps de Tony et, après avoir vérifié qu'il dormait bien, on ne savait jamais, posa ses doigts sur la joue du milliardaire. Il avait la peau chaude contrairement à ses doigts qui, eux, étaient froids. Tony semblait contrarié. Loki s'agenouilla et posa le revers de sa main sur le front de Tony.

« Montre-moi » Susurra le sorcier.

C'est à ce moment-là que Loki fut projeé dans les pensées de Tony. Il ne voyait pas la totalité de ce qu'il rêvait en cet instant. Il en avait que des bribes. Mais cela était suffisant pour comprendre que Tony était hanté par le même cauchemar. Il revoyait en boucle l'attaque des Chitoris et l'invasion de ces derniers par le trou spatio-temporelle dans le ciel de New York. Il revivait le moment où Tony, tenant le missile, volait à travers l'espace derrière le passage et l'horrible vision que cela offrait. Un monde mort, un monde inerte, des envahisseurs par millier près à tuer tous être vivant. Puis le noir. Loki fut projeté dans un autre souvenir. Non, une vision. Tony avait eu une vision provoquée par la sorcière rouge avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les Avengers. Cette vision montrant ces amis vaincus et pour la plupart mort le hantait. Loki se retrouva à la place de Tony et vit le Cap avancé vers lui et le saisir par les épaules.

« Pourquoi ? Anthony ?! Pourquoi ?!» Murmura le soldat.

Le Cap, couvert de sang et de plaie, s'approcha de Tony et scella leurs lèvres. Puis du sang s'écoula de la bouche et du nez du Cap. Le Cap se retrouva à terre, mort. Il entendit un cri. Il poussait un cri de terreur. Non. C'était Tony qui le poussait. Le Tony de la vision. Loki sortit du rêve. Son cœur était serré. Voilà pourquoi Tony Stark ne pouvait supporter sa présence. Elle lui rappelait ces moments et cette vision d'horreur. La magie l'horrifiait. Loki se massa les yeux. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il aurait voulu pouvoir changer tout ça. Après de longues minutes, il se releva. Il reposa ses doigts sur le front du milliardaire puis murmura une incantation.

« Pardonne moi … Tu vas pouvoir dormir maintenant. Sois tranquille. »

Il regarda une dernière fois Tony puis se détourna de lui prenant la direction de la sortie. Il fit attention de ne pas faire de bruit puis il alla dans sa chambre les souvenirs de Tony en tête. De ce fait, il ne vit pas le Cap l'observer au coin du couloir, le poing serré.


	3. Chapter 3

BONJOUR !

Aujourd'hui je débute donc mon chapitre 3 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Entre-temps j'ai décidé d'inclure un nouveau personnage pour semer la zizanie entre le couple SteveXBucky mais bon, vous verrez en temps voulu ! Par ailleurs, je vais mettre en avant une nouvelle relation : celle père/fils entre Tony et Peter. Même si j'aime le TonyXPeter, j'aime le fait qu Tony puisse être comme un père pour lui.

Laissez des reviews SVP 3

 **Chapitre 3 : un Cap entreprenant et un Loki jaloux.**

Quelques jours après l'emménagement de Loki à la tour, les préparatifs pour la mission étaient la priorité. Les réunions se succédaient et, contre toute attente, Loki se révélait être un meneur né et un stratège hors pair. Natasha et Clint avaient rapidement enterré la hache de guerre avec le magicien tout comme la Sorcière Rouge et Vision. Banner, quant à lui, gardait une certaine méfiance envers lui, même si de toute manière, il fallait bien l'avouer, tout ce qui ne s'expliquait pas scientifiquement avait la méfiance de Banner. Loki eu plusieurs entrainements avec la belle russe et l'archer ainsi qu'avec Pietro afin de les aider à combattre toute forme de magie notamment celle de la manipulation et de la fourberie. Tony avait évité le plus possible le Dieu de la Ruse, mais comme la poisse le suivait, quand ce n'était pas Loki, il tombait sur Steve. Quand il rencontrait le Cap', Tony savait que ce dernier allait tenter quelque chose : une parole, un regard, un geste … Bucky était parti en mission durant deux jours avec un collègue du S.H.I.E.L.D mais qui était également espion infiltré dans HYDRA. Afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, ledit collègue avait deux tenues. Une qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il était avec HYDRA à savoir un uniforme militaire noir avec un pull col roulé de la même couleur, l'autre pour les missions du S.H.I.E.L.D, une armure militaire renforcée noire avec un casque recouvert d'une peinture blanche en forme de tête de mort afin de ne pas le reconnaitre. Bucky devait rentrer avec lui le lendemain afin d'aider les autres à la grosse mission qui les attendaient.

Mais revenons-en à ce pauvre Tony. Alors qu'il sortait d'une grosse réunion avec Nick Fury dans le salon de l'étage commun, le milliardaire prit la direction de sa chambre pour se changer. Lors de la réunion, Steve avait sciemment faire glisser son pied contre le sien avant de le faire remonter le long de sa jambe. Tony avait été surpris et avait renversé le café brulant sur ses genoux. Tout en marchant rapidement vers sa chambre, il fut retenu par le bras par le blond qui le tira dans sa chambre. Tony, trop surpris par la situation, ne se défendit pas. Il savait la poigne du Cap sûr et ferme mais pourtant douce. Steve se stoppa et regarda Tony droit dans les yeux. Le philanthrope, plus petit, se sentait acculé.

« Tony, nous devons parler. »

« Excuse-moi Steve, mais au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, j'ai taché mon costume et je dois aller me changer. » Tenta Tony afin d'éviter toute confrontation.

Steve le fixa longuement puis sans que Tony ne puisse rien faire, le Cap se saisit de ses lèvres. Leurs lèvres restèrent collées un long moment. Le chaste baiser, bien que brusque, fut d'une telle douceur que Tony se sentit chamboulé. Il se revit lui et son Cap avant toute cette fichue histoire quand tout se passait pour le mieux, quand ils s'échangeaient amour et tendresse. Steve relâcha un peu plus son bras et laissa ses mains prendre celle de Tony dans une caresse tendre. Steve cessa son baisé afin de regarder l'homme qu'il aimait. Voyant que ce dernier ne semblait pas réagir, il recommença et fit glisser sa langue contre les lèvres pleines du milliardaire. Tony se laissa aller et laissa Steve approfondir leur échange. Bientôt, leurs langues se caressèrent et le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné et avide. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois. Steve laissa une de ses mains se balader sur la nuque et dans les cheveux bruns de son vis-à-vis. Puis la seconde dériva dans son dos puis descendit plus bas au niveau de la ceinture à la naissance du fessier. Tony réalisa. Il réalisa l'erreur. Il tenta de repousser le Cap mais ce dernier ne consentit pas à le lâcher. Il ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau. Alors Tony lui mordit la lèvre inférieure libérant du sang dans sa bouche. Steve s'écarta de lui.

« Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ! » Cria le Cap.

« Tu ne voyais pas que je ne voulais pas continuer ! » S'énerva Tony.

« Pas continuer ? Tu n'as pas refusé mon baiser que je sache ! Et tu n'es pas farouche ! Laisse-moi douter du fait que tu voulais arrêter … » Steve se rapprocha de lui. « Avoue que tu l'as ressenti … ce frisson, ces sentiments qui nous lient … Avoue que c'était agréable … ». Steve se colla à Tony et fit glisser ses mains sur ses avant-bras.

« J'avoue que c'était agréable Steve. Je mentirais si je disais le contraire … Mais on ne peut pas … On ne peut plus Steve. » Tony se redressa du mieux qu'il put pour montrer sa détermination. « Steve, tu as fait un choix. Il y a eu des changements. Il va falloir les accepter. Tu es avec Bucky ! Aime le comme tu m'as aimé ! Il le mérite ! »

« Il le mérite ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le voir ?! Oui, il mérite. C'est un homme incroyable mais c'est toi que j'aime Anthony ! »

« NON ! » Cria Tony. « Tu aimes un souvenir ! Toi et moi c'est fini Steve ! De plus, lui et moi, nous avons mis nos rancœurs de côté et cela ne te regarde pas !»

Sur ces mots, Tony retira brusquement ses bras des mains de Steve et pris la direction de la porte. Le Cap paniqua et dans un moment de colère et de peur, il retint Tony par le bras et l'envoya voler sur le lit. Tony atterrit sur le dos et sentit Steve se coucher sur lui afin de l'immobiliser. Puis, Steve entreprit de le déshabiller rapidement arrachant les boutons de son veston et de sa chemise. Il bloqua les mains de Tony qui tentait de fuir d'une main puissante au-dessus de la tête du milliardaire.

« Steve ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

Aucune réponse. Steve continua de maltraiter son corps. Il embrassa ses clavicules puis entreprit de sucer ses tétons qui commencèrent à dresser sous l'effet du plaisir. Le corps de Tony trahissait ses pensées et ses paroles. Tony ne voulait pas de Steve mais d'un autre coté Dieu seul pouvait savoir que cela était aussi bon. Dans sa fougue, Steve le mordit arrachant un grognement à Tony. Steve était devenu incontrôlable. Il arracha d'un coup la ceinture et le haut du pantalon du milliardaire puis parti à la recherche de la fine toison brune qui descendait vers le membre mou de Tony. Si ce dernier avait ressenti un quelconque plaisir, il ressentait maintenant une appréhension proche de la peur. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger et Steve ne répondait pas à ses supplications.

« Steve ! Je t'en prie ! Arrête-toi ! Tu me fais mal ! »

Mais Steve était ailleurs. Le Cap remonta vers le visage du milliardaire puis l'embrassa dans une myriade de baiser. Puis il senti que le visage de Tony était humide. Humide d'un liquide salé. Quand Steve retrouva ses esprits, Tony pleurait et la peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il constata que ses vêtements étaient arrachés et que de multiples suçons violacés recouvraient son corps. Son bas-ventre était quasiment visible. Steve réalisa que c'était lui qui avait fait subir cela à Tony. L'homme qu'il disait aimer et chérir.

« Pardon … Excuse-moi … Pourquoi !? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris … »

Steve se décala et parti à l'autre bout de la chambre laissant Tony se relever et se revêtir comme il pouvait. La peur passée, le philanthrope se leva et vit Steve faire les cents pas dans la pièce puis se poster devant lui à genoux le suppliant de lui pardonner. Tony fut attristé de le voir dans un tel état. Lors de ses ébats, Steve avait su être plus brutal. Ce n'est pas cela qui allait le faire partir. Juste, il avait été surpris.

« Steve, t'inquiètes ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Oublions ce qui vient de se passer. » Proposa Tony en passant une main dans les cheveux court du Cap.

Steve releva la tête vers Tony et ce dernier y vit une grande tristesse et un grand désarroi. L'amour pouvait vous faire faire bien des choses. Steve prit la main de Tony et y déposa ses lèvres puis son front.

« Je suis désolé Anthony. Je me suis laissé emporter. Je ne te toucherai plus … sauf si tu me le demandes … »

Tony sourie. Il n'en manquait pas une. Tony aida Steve à se relever et avant de partir lui donna un dernier baiser.

« Ça sera le dernier Steve. Je laisse ma place à Bucky. Il t'aime à en mourir tu sais. Fais gaffe qu'un jour il ne parte pas parceque tu ne l'auras pas assez aimé ou montré … parceque je sais que toi aussi tu l'aimes. »

Sur ces dernières paroles emplies de sagesse, Tony quitta la chambre du Cap pour aller dans la sienne le plus rapidement possible. Après tout, il était à moitié nu. Mais c'était sans compter sa poisse légendaire. Tony croisa Clint qui sortait aussi de sa chambre. Au vu de l'odeur du shampoing, Tony aurait parié qu'il venait de se laver.

« Nom de Dieu Tony ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? Mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, la porte de la chambre de Barton s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant entrevoir un Pietro Maximoff seulement vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée à la taille avec deux belles traces de mains marquant le début de son bassin. Pietro, qui allait s'adresser à Clint, remarqua l'ingénieur et, loin d'être gêné par la situation, sorti de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre en face de celle de Barton, non sans lancer un clin d'œil à Tony au passage. Tony et Clint se fixèrent sans piper mot puis l'archer brisa la glace :

« Vous ne dites rien sur ce que vous venez de voir et je ne dirai rien sur ce que j'ai vu … ou entendu … »

« Marché conclu ! » s'empressa de répondre Tony avant de passer son chemin en toute hâte.

Quand Tony pu enfin arriver jusqu'à sa chambre, il courut se changer avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le dérange. Il enfila un jean près du corps à la taille et aux cuisses et un peu plus amples au niveau du mollet et des chevilles. Il prit également un marcel noir qui laissait entrevoir, à cause de la luminosité, son réacteur. Dieu merci, Steve n'avait marqué sa peau qu'au niveau du torse et de son ventre.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre ce qui, pour Tony, tenait du miracle. Quand la nuit, arriva, les Avengers décidèrent de se coucher tôt afin de commencer les entrainements aux combats le lendemain matin. Tony n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son lit lui paraissait étrangement grand et froid.

Au petit matin, Tony se leva sans avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il faisait de plus en plus d'insomnie à cause de ses cauchemars. Grognon, il prit une longue douche. Tony posa sa main droite contre le mur de la douche et baissa la tête de sorte que le jet puisse masser sa nuque et le haut de son dos. Il réalisait de jour en jour qu'il n'avait plus 20 ans. Ses articulations commençaient à le faire souffrir. Les nombreux coups qu'il avait dû subir n'arrangeaient rien. Il ferma les yeux. Sa cuisse droite lui faisait mal tout comme son torse et son bras gauche. Il resta ainsi près de 30 minutes. Quand il en eut assez, il sorti se sécher et s'habilla d'un jogging noir. Ce matin, il allait devoir affronter un de ses coéquipiers durant l'entrainement. Il plaça sur ses poignets les deux bracelets métalliques qui lui permettait de revêtir une partie de son armure. Dans ses chaussures, le même dispositif permettait d'armer ses jambes au cas où. Il sorti de sa chambre et traversa le long couloir qui menait au salon. Le café était l'élément indispensable pour commencer la journée. Il retrouva les autres Avengers autour de la table. Bucky était revenu. Il était à coté de Steve. Le Cap lui tenait la main devant tout le monde. Ainsi, il avait enfin compris ce qui était important pour lui. Tony répondit au sourire gêné de Steve et salua le Winter Soldier.

« Mais dites-moi Bucky, vous ne deviez pas revenir avec un nouvel arrivant ? J'ai demandé à Jarvis de préparer l'une des dernières chambres de la tour rien que pour lui ! » Déclara Tony en faisant un clin d'œil. « Il n'y aura bientôt plus de place si on continue à agrandir la secte ! » Plaisanta t'il. Les Avengers rirent à la boutade.

Certes, ils commençaient à être nombreux mais c'était une grande famille. Bucky leva la tête et sourit. Tony se retourna et découvrit le mystérieux collègue. Grand, musclé, l'homme avait les cheveux brun court un peu grisonnant sur les tempes. Un clope au bec, il avait une allure et une prestance indéniable. Il avait l'apparence d'un mauvais garçon.

« Brock Rumlow pour vous servir Avengers ! » Brock s'avança, les muscles roulant sous son marcel noir.

Brock marchait d'un pas lent et assuré en direction de la table du salon. Natasha le rejoignit et le pris dans ses bras.

« Crossbones ! Ça fait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ! » Déclara Natasha un sourire aux lèvres.

Face à cet élan de tendresse, le docteur Banner quitta la table et rejoignit sa chambre discrètement. Natasha s'excusa auprès de Brock et alla rejoindre Banner. Brock rigola puis se concentra sur Anthony Stark. Ce dernier se redressa et lui lança un sourire fier. Oui, il était bien le célèbre Anthony Stark.

« Stark ! Merci de me laisser rejoindre l'équipe ! » Brock tendit sa main à Tony qui s'empressa de la serrer vigoureusement.

« Mais l'honneur est pour moi ! Un brillant homme et mercenaire tel que vous ! je n'allais pas refuser une aide aussi précieuse ! Puis les amis du Sergent James Buchanan Barnes sont mes amis ! » Tony senti la pression sur sa main augmenter. Brock le tira vivement vers lui collant son corps au sien sous l'œil surpris de Avengers présent.

« Juste ami ? » Plaisanta Brock. « Quel dommage … On aurait pu être un peu plus que de simples amis, vous ne croyez pas ? » Susurra Rumlow à l'oreille du milliardaire.

Tony tiqua. Rock n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Puis, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment, il sentit la présence de Loki. Tony se retourna regardant partout dans la pièce mais il constata que le dieu n'était pas présent. Brock le regarda surprit. Bucky se leva de la table et rejoignit Brock qui ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour de la taille du Soldat de l'Hiver sous les yeux des autres et surtout ceux du Cap.

« Bucky, tes « amis » - Tony regarda Brock d'un œil rieur- sont décidemment bien curieux : » Rigola Rumlow. « Surtout celui qui me fusille du regard depuis tout à l'heure … » Murmura le brun à l'oreille du Soldat de l'Hiver non sans appuyer la prise aux niveaux des hanches de Bucky en se rapprochant plus près de lui.

Bucky rougit de plus belle attisant la jalousie flagrante du Cap. Ce dernier se leva et passa à coté de son amant et de son « ami ». Quand il s'arrêta à coté de Tony, le Cap passa son bras sur les épaules de Tony pour l'inviter à le suivre. Il lui proposait de commencer l'entrainement. Bucky regardait son Cap partir en compagnie de Tony sous le regard amusé de Brock.

« Si tu veux mon avis, il t'aime vraiment Bucky ! La crise de jalousie n'a trompé personne. Continuons un peu la provocation et crois-moi ce soir tu ne dormiras pas !» Rigola Brock en faisant un clin d'œil.

Bucky soupira en souriant puis ils rejoignirent les autres à la salle d'entrainement. En arrivant, Brock remarqua deux choses. La première était que l'attitude de Steve envers Tony ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il s'était passé un truc. La seconde était qu'un grand brun pas mal du tout collait d'un peu trop près Anthony Stark. Brock alla à la rencontre de ses nouveaux coéquipiers non sans retirer sa main de la hanche de Bucky. Steve regarda James dans les yeux tentant de comprendre la situation mais ce dernier l'ignora superbement attisant sa jalousie. Loki rigola intérieurement de cette scène de ménage.

« Bien ! Aujourd'hui sera l'entrainement ultime avant la mission. » Déclara Loki. « Cet après-midi aura lieu une dernière réunion pour donner les derniers éléments afin de mener à bien cette mission mais je n'en dis pas plus ! » Loki regarda Tony d'un air lubrique. Ce dernier frissonna. « Je vais répartir les duos qui devront s'affronter ! Natasha, tu te battras contre Steve. Brock contre Barnes et enfin … »

« Attendez ! » Cria un jeune homme. Tony se retourna vivement reconnaissant la voix. « Je suis désolé d'arriver aussi tard ! Tante May n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Monsieur Stark ! » Peter Parker regarda Tony des étoiles pleins les yeux. Le milliardaire s'avança et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune.

« Salut Gamin ! Près pour ton entrainement en tant qu'Avengers ? » Déclara Tony.

Peter acquiesçât. Les Avengers sourirent à cette vue. On aurait vraiment dit un père et son fils. Tony et Peter rejoignirent le groupe. Peter salua tous les membres non sans un soupçon de peur en passant devant Loki et Brock.

« Bien … » Reprit, amusé, Loki. « Je disais Brock avec Barnes … »

« Mais Bucky et … Monsieur Brock ne font-ils pas partie de la mission ? » Demanda Peter coupant la parole à Loki sous le regard amusé de son protecteur.

« Et bien, oui ! » Lui répondit Loki légèrement agacé qu'on le coupe de la sorte. « Nick Fury l'expliquera tout à l'heure. Brock et Barnes font partie de la mission. Puis-je continuer ? » Demanda le sorcier non sans fixer le jeune. Peter baissa la tête. Tony lui caressa les cheveux en lançant un regard plein de courroux vers le sorcier. Loki eu un pincement au cœur. « Finalement, Peter, tu attaqueras Barnes et Brock. » Peter leva la tête surexcitée.

« Monsieur Stark ! Je vais affronter le soldat de l'hiver et … »

« Crossbones ! » le coupa Brock en s'avançant avec Bucky vers l'homme araignée. « Enchanté petit ! Je suis sûr que tu vas nous en mettre plein la figure ! »

Brock tapota l'épaule de Peter. Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents. Tony remercia Brock d'un hochement de tête d'être gentil avec Peter. Le trio partie dans un coin de la pièce et commencèrent leur combat. Tous les regardèrent et furent surpris de voir que le jeune homme arrivait à affronter les deux mercenaires. Brock et Bucky combattaient depuis des années ensemble perfectionnant leur technique de combat rapproché. Mais Spider-Man leur donnait du fil à retordre. Le gamin volait et s'accrochait partout évitant avec aisance les coups de ses deux adversaires. Quand Peter donna un violent coup de pied à Brock et fit tomber Bucky. Ces derniers s'écrasèrent au sol. Peter entendit des applaudissements et vit que Tony le félicitait. Steve, dans son coin, était jaloux de la complicité qu'entretenait son amant et son coéquipier. Peter regardait avec adoration l'ingénieur ce qui permit à Brock de donner un coup dans les jambes du jeune homme le faisant vaciller et à Bucky de le plaquer contre le sol. Tony tiqua face à la puissance de la chute. Bucky qui était littéralement couché sur Peter lui retenant les mains dans le dos s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

« Tant que ton ennemi n'est pas hors d'état de nuire, ne baisse jamais ta garde ! »

Peter grogna de frustration. Bucky le relâcha puis caressa ses cheveux. Face à la mine boudeuse de la mascotte du groupe, le soldat de l'hiver ne put s'empêcher de rire :

« Allez boude pas ! Tu t'es drôlement bien battu ! Tu peux être fier de toi ! N'est-ce pas Brock ? »

« Il a raison, petit ! Je n'ai jamais vu un combattant aussi doué que toi ! »

Bucky fit une accolade à son petit frère d'adoption et l'invita à aller boire un chocolat chaud ce que le jeune homme accepta. Le soldat de l'hiver et Spider-Man quittèrent la salle.

« Bien ! A qui le tour ? » Demanda Loki.

« A nous ! » Déclara la russe en regardant Steve d'un air de défie. « Et ne retiens pas tes coups Cap ! je t'en voudrais sinon ! »

« Si ce n'est pas toi qui m'en veut, ça sera Clint pour t'avoir amoché ! » Plaisanta Steve … ou pas.

Ils se positionnèrent et Steve engagea le combat. Après un jeu de jambes pour tenter de faire chuter la belle rousse, Steve tenta de l'agripper mais c'était sans compter l'habileté de Natasha. Cette dernière agrippa le bas de Steve et le fit basculer de tout son poids. Steve fut rapidement mis à terre. Mais le Cap ne voulait pas perdre. Il se releva rapidement et fonça droit sur la jeune femme. Natasha évita ses coups et tenta de bloquer le super soldat en vain. Ce fut Tony qui stoppa le combat qui aurait pu s'éterniser. Steve et Natasha rirent de bon cœur. Avoir un adversaire à sa taille n'était pas chose aisée. Quand Steve passa près de Tony, il effleura sa main dans un mouvement aérien et doux. Pour la première fois, Tony ne fit rien et accepta ce geste. Pour la première fois, il signifiait de l'amitié. Mais ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu au près d'un certain dieu au regard assassin. Il y voyait autre chose.

« Bien ! Il me semble qu'il ne reste plus que nous Stark ! » Déclara Loki bien plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Il semblerait en effet. »

Tony et Loki se mirent en place attendant que l'un des deux ne fasse la première attaque. Un gros cinq minute s'écoula sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge. La tension était palpale.

« Vous avez peur de moi Tony ? » Railla Loki.

Tony pouffa.

« Je ne suis pas assez bête pour foncer droit dans un piège Prince Loki. Comme si je vous parlais réellement. »

Loki tiqua.

« Mais que nous dites-vous là ! Vous tentez de faire diversion, très cher ! Je suis là et je vous attends ! Près à vous recevoir … »

Le sous-entendu n'échappa pas à Tony qui frissonna. Une vision très claire se déroula sous ses yeux. Il se voyait prendre Loki à même le sol de manière bestiale comme si leur contacte était vitale. Il se voyait mordre la peau de son dos tandis que le prince d'Asgard gémissait outrageusement sous ses coups de butoir et son mouvement rude. Tony secoua la tête. Pourquoi imaginait-il ceci. Alors qu'il revenait à lui, Loki avait disparu. Tony se sentit devenir dur et étroit dans ses vêtements. Les images de la vision ne cessaient de revenir dans sa tête en boucle. Cela devait être un tour de magie de ce maudit corbeau. Tony activa alors ses bracelets de métal et arma ses avant-bras de l'armure rouge et or. Il se concentra et regarda autour de lui mais rien. Il croisa le regard de Natasha et la questionna du regard. Elle lui désigna subtilement l'endroit où devait se cacher Loki. Il arma ses poings et tira plusieurs salves. Loki sortit de sa cachette et attaqua à l'aide de ses poignards. L'armure entoura le torse puis les jambes de Tony pour parer les lames qui ricochèrent sur le métal. Tony évitait les coups tant bien que mal. Il fallait le dire, Loki était très rapide. Tony aperçut un angle mort où il pouvait attaquer et ne se fit pas prier. Le poing de métal atterrit dans les côtes du dieu qui recula. La force de Tony n'avait pas dû le blesser. Un homme ne peut blesser un Dieu. Les deux combattants se jaugèrent. Il ouvrit le devant du casque de son armure pour mieux le voir. Ils se fixèrent encore de longues minutes. Puis Tony fut alerté par un murmure venant de sa droite où ses amis se trouvaient. Il regarda Steve qui le fixait lui aussi.

« Tony … » Murmura le Cap.

Mais Tony ne reconnu pas la voix du cap. Elle était comme éteinte. Morte. Il écarquilla des yeux quand il vit un filet de sang s'échapper de sa bouche et des tâches rougeâtres apparaitre sur le t-shirt blanc de Steve. Des blessures sur son visages apparurent à leurs tours avec toujours plus de « Tony » psalmodié par le Cap telle une prière. Et au-dessus du corps meurtri de son ancien amant, des monstres venus de l'espace. Des envahisseurs venus tuer les terriens et détruire la Terre. Derrière Steve, un homme beaucoup plus grand que lui fit son apparition comme une ombre. Il ne pouvait distinguer son visage mais une peur indescriptible lui tordit les boyaux.

« Tony … Aide-moi … »

Puis une lance transperça le cœur de Steve. Il put voir la peur, la colère, la douleur dans les yeux de son ami. Il entendit le dernier râle de vie du Cap puis les tressautements de son corps en train de lutter pour vivre. Et enfin, plus rien. Le Captaine avait succombé. Il baissa la tête en sentant une odeur de sang et vit le corps de Peter Parker totalement lacéré à ses pieds. Lui aussi avait trépassé. Tony sentit son cœur arrêter de battre, son souffle se bloquer dans sa cage thoracique.

Dans la réalité, Loki, Steve, Natasha et Brock fixait le milliardaire. Il avait arrêté de se battre et fixait bizarrement le Cap. Ils avaient vu la peur anéantir leur ami sans comprendre pourquoi. Tony avançât d'un pas vers le super soldat et pleura. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tony. Steve tressaillit. La peur envahit son ventre. Il vit le grand Tony Stark s'effondrer sur le sol son armure faisant un bruit métallique qui résonnait dans toute la salle. Le premier à se jeter sur lui ne fut pas Steve mais Loki qui hurla le prénom du milliardaire dans une peur incommensurable. Il entreprit de lui arracher l'armure mais la peur lui empêchait de trouver la force divine. Steve resta cloué sur place. Natasha avait rejoint Loki mais ne pouvait rien faire.

« Steve ! » hurla Natasha. « Je t'en prie ! »

Steve se ressaisit et courut jusqu'au corps de Tony. Il fit voler en éclat l'armure. Tous furent figés. Tony était mort. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, vides. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Sa bouche était entre ouverte laissant penser à un cri éternel. Loki était figé de peur face à cette vision. Mais Brock se décida à agir. Il poussa le Cap sur le coté et commença un massage cardiaque et lui fit du bouche à bouche. Il recommença et recommença encore et encore. Puis dans une ultime tentative, il donna un coup de poing ciblé sur le torse ce qui fit repartir le cœur de Tony. Le réacteur, jusqu'alors éteint, se ralluma et Tony se cambra en quête d'air.

« Reculez ! » Cria Brock. « Laissez-le respirer ! » Il empoigna le t-shirt de Steve. « Ça vaut pour toi aussi ! Laisse-le respirer Cap ! » Le visage de Brock s'était adoucit. Il comprenait sa peur.

Avec le raffut, Bucky et Peter descendirent les dernières marches et aperçurent Tony à terre respirant hiératiquement. Peter courut jusqu'à lui et se jeta sur le sol afin de lui prendre la main. Il la serra et la colla contre son torse comme si le jeune Parker voulait lui donner toute son énergie. Natasha prit Peter dans ses bras qui pleurait à chaude larme.

« Monsieur Stark … » Gémit Peter entre deux sanglots. « Que s'est-il passé … »

Peter chercha la réponse dans le regard des ses coéquipiers mais tous étaient aussi choqués que le jeune homme.

« Peter … »

Tous regardèrent Tony qui venait de prononcer les premières paroles depuis qu'il était tombé raide mort. Brock hurla à Bucky d'aller chercher un médecin. Peter se mit à pleurer de plus belle en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de l'ingénieur. Tony serra un peu plus la prise dans les mains de Peter et le tira vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il calla la tête de Spider-Man dans son cou lui permettant de nicher son visage sur sa tempe et dans ses cheveux où il y déposa des baisers. Il caressa l'arrière de la tête du jeune homme.

« Peter, tu es vivant … Mon garçon, tu es vivant … » Tony pleura.

Le Cap s'approcha du binôme et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tony. Les soubresauts de Tony redoublèrent. Son ami aussi l'était. Bucky arriva avec les secours. Les premiers examens furent fait en un temps records et le constat avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Anthony Stark avait fait un arrêt cardiaque suite à une émotion trop intense. Tony avait demandé à être alité chez lui. Il avait le droit de se déplacer dans sa tour mais devait minimiser les efforts. Aussi, il s'installa dans le canapé du salon pour ne pas être coupé du monde. Quand il fut installé et chouchouté par Natacha et Peter qui ne cessaient de vouloir le faire boire, le faire manger ou lui faire ses quatre volontés, il raconta sa vision à ses amis tous réunis. Bien entendu, il raconta la seconde vision et non la première qui lui avait aussi fait ressentir une putain de forte émotion à son entrejambe. Loki, debout à coté du canapé, écoutait en silence et resta perplexe. Il savait que ce cauchemar était récurrent chez Tony mais ne pouvait le dire aux autres. Comment pourrait-il expliquer qu'il sache une pareille information. Les Avengers décidèrent de tous rester dormir à la tour afin de veiller sur le malade. Ce dernier se sentit entouré d'une famille aimante et en fut très touché. Même Tante May avait fait le déplacement pour lui apporter de bons repas fait maison. Elle permit à Peter de rester un temps à la tour pour veiller sur son père d'adoption.

L'après-midi arriva vite et la réunion ne se déroula pas dans la salle habituelle mais dans le salon où était alité Tony. Nick Fury était venu donner les derniers papiers pour la mission à savoir les nouveaux passeports et les cartes d'identité. Bien entendu, tous avaient demandé à ce que Tony soit retiré de la mission mais ce dernier avait fermement refusé d'arrêter son rôle ou de laisser Peter seul avec Loki.

« Bien, nous allons donc passer aux derniers détails de la mission avec les papiers officiels de vos personnages. Quand je vous passerais les documents, vous récapitulerez votre personnage. » Déclara Nick Fury.

Il commença à distribuer les documents.

« Mademoiselle Romanoff … » Fury tendit les documents à Natacha.

« Je m'appelle Scarlett Redford, j'ai 37 ans et je suis l'ex-femme de Robert Hattawey. Nous avons eu ensemble un adorable garçon de 18 ans, Tom Hattaway. Après notre séparation en bon terme, j'ai trouvé mon nouveau compagnon depuis 1 an, Chris Davidson. Je ne travaille pas. »

« Bien ! Captain … »

« Je m'appelle Chris Davidson, j'ai 35 ans et je suis le nouveau compagnon de Scarlett Redford. Nous nous sommes rencontrés durant un marathon. Je suis soldat dans l'US Army. »

« Bien ! Peter … »

« Je m'appelle Peter… Tom! Tom Hattaway! Pardon … » Natacha lança un sourire encourageant au jeune homme. « Je suis le jeune fils de Robert Hattaway et de Scarlett Redford. J'ai 18 ans et je suis lycéen. J'entre au MIT l'an prochain. Mon père … » Peter regarda Tony avec beaucoup de fierté. « Mon père s'est remis avec un homme Tom Marschall que j'apprécie. Ma mère et son compagnon viennent souvent nous rendre visite. » Peter se stoppe après sa tirade et se tourne vers Nick Fury afin de savoir s'il ne s'est pas trompé.

« Bien … Brock ! » Tout le monde se retourne vers lui.

« Je m'appelle Franck Matthias et je suis le frère de Scarlett. J'ai 35 ans et je rends souvent visite à mon neveu préféré ! » Brock caresse les cheveux de Peter. « Je suis également dans l'US Army. J'ai fait se rencontrer Chris et ma sœur. »

« Bien ! Barnes … »

« Je m'appelle Sebastian Hattaway et je suis le fils ainé de Robert et Scarlett et le frère de Tom. J'ai quitté la maison et je vis avec mon oncle Franck en attendant de trouver un emploi et un appartement. »

« OK ! Anthony … »

« Je m'appelle Robert Hattaway et j'ai 47 ans. J'ai divorcé de ma fantastique épouse Scarlett … » Il fait un clin d'œil à la rouquine qui lui répond de la même manière. « Et j'ai un adorable fils, Tom, qui est ma fierté ! » Peter sent le feu lui monter aux joues. Même si ce n'était que des mots et que c'était pour les besoins du rôles, il fut heureux d'entendre ça de la part de son idole. « J'ai retrouvé l'amour … » Tony grimaça. « Avec Tom Marshall que j'ai rencontré lors d'un congrès. Je suis professeur au MIT à la retraite. Je suis alité suite à un accident cardiaque. »

« Parfait ! Il nous reste donc Prince Loki … » Loki fit le plus beau de ses sourires dévoilant ses dents blanches et commença sa tirade.

« Je m'appelle Tom Marshall, j'ai 37 ans et je suis professeur sur un site internet préparant aux grandes écoles. Je suis le compagnon de Robert que j'ai rencontré lors d'un congrès. » Il s'approcha de Peter. Il déposa la main sur la nuque du jeune homme et caressa la naissance de sa chevelure. « J'ai pu, grâce à mon tendre compagnon, avoir un fils d'adoption que j'aime tendrement et qui, j'espère, excellera dans ses études. » Il se retrouva à la gauche de Tony qui commençait à craindre les actions du prince. « Je travaille à la maison afin de pouvoir m'occuper de ma famille et surtout de l'amour de ma vie … »

Loki se stoppa et se pencha rapidement se saisissant des lèvres de Tony. Leur baiser fut chaste. Puis Tony repensa à la première vision. Il entrouvrit sans le vouloir sa mâchoire ce qui permit à Loki d'approfondir le baiser. Loki lui roulait la pelle de sa vie. Tony gémit et le prince d'Asgard se releva pour regarder le reste du groupe. Certain aurait pu gober des mouches et d'autres avaient les joues rosies mais personne ne fit le moindre commentaire sur ce baiser improvisé.

« Bon, Je vois que certains ont bien saisi leur rôle ! » Plaisanta Fury. « Sur ce je vais vous laisser préparer vos affaires. Dans le dossier que je vous ai donner, il y a pour les uns les cartes des chambres d'Hotels où vous logerez et pour les autres voici les clefs de votre demeure ! Vous vous y sentirez bien, elle est outrageusement Hightech afin d'attirer les cambrioleurs. Je vous dis à plus tard ! »

Nick Fury partit laissant les Avengers à leurs préparations. Loki parti dans sa chambre se préparer laissant les autres abasourdit. Ils ne s'étaient pas remis du baiser passionné de Loki. Apparemment Tony non plus. Il regardait dans le vide. Natasha, le Cap, Brock et Bucky partirent à leur tour après s'être assuré que Tony allait bien. Peter alla s'assoir à côté du milliardaire ni trop près ni trop loin pour ne pas le gêner. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie quand il l'avait vu à terre. Aussi peur que quand il avait vu Oncle Ben se faire assassiner par les deux voleurs … Peter baissa la tête penaud. Tony remarqua son trouble et lui pris la main.

« Tu sais Gamin, tout à l'heure j'ai failli mourir … »

« Monsieur Stark … » murmura Peter en sanglotant.

« Laisse-moi finir Peter … » Peter se tut. Tony ne l'avait pas dit méchamment. On pouvait entendre de la tendresse dans sa voie. « Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu le Cap mourir sous mes yeux mais ce qui a fait que mon cœur s'arrête c'était toi. »

Peter releva la tête.

« Oui, Peter. Je t'ai vu mort et cette vision a été atroce pour moi. Le Cap est mon ami et mon ancien compagnon, je sais que tu le sais. » Peter acquiesçât. « Mais je te considère comme mon fils Peter. Sache-le. Quand tu réussis dans la vie et à l'école, tu m'emplies de fierté. Quand tu m'accompagnes à des conventions et que les gens ventent les mérites de mon protégé je suis aussi fier que je le serais comme un père pour son fils. J'aurai aimé avoir un fils comme toi. Je sens que je me fais vieux et que je n'ai plus le corps de mes 20 ans. Je sens que mon corps s'épuise au fil des jours. Ne pleure pas Peter … Je veux que tu saches que je veux consacrer le reste de ma vie pour toi, afin de t'offrir les possibilités que tu mérites et de t'offrir l'amour paternel que je ressens pour toi …»

Peter pleurait de joie et d'amour pour cet homme qu'il considérait comme son père.

« Alors, je te le demande Peter, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi comme si tu étais mon fils s'il te plait … »

« Oui Monsieur Stark … Je vous adore ! »

Peter se jeta dans les bras de son mentor et le serra autant qu'il put. Tony prit conscience de la force du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras en retour. Il huma l'odeur du jeune homme, caressa ses cheveux et lui embrassa les tempes.

« Merci … Monsieur Stark … » Murmura Peter dans un souffle.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour ! Je suis ravie d'avoir fini ce chapitre 4 ! J'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'écrire mais finalement je suis assez contente de la fin ! Le chapitre 5 sera le début de l'infiltration avec la venue des voisins ! Il y aura aussi des tentatives de rapprochement entre Tony et Loki et, bien entendu, Peter sera le témoin d'une scène qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir … Mais nous verrons cela dans le chapitre 5 que je n'ai pas encore commencé 😉 Pour le moment, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 4 !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews 😉

 **Chapitre 4 : Que le jeu commence …**

La nuit avait été longue pour tous les Avengers. Tous avaient veillé sur Tony. Ce dernier avait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, bien dormi. Nul besoin de préciser qu'un certain magicien était venu discrètement apaiser ses songes. Natasha et Clint s'étaient entrainés jusque tard dans la nuit. Brock avait regardé la chaîne sportive en compagnie de l'araignée Peter et de l'optimisé Pietro. Wanda et Vision étaient revenus à la Tour suite à l'appel du Cap concernant la santé fragile du philanthrope. Bruce, quant à lui, avait passé la nuit dans son laboratoire à voir et revoir les analyses de Tony à la recherche du moindre problème. Mais, qu'a fait le Winter Soldier de sa nuit me direz-vous ? Et bien, comme l'avait dit Brock, un certain soldat n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Déjà, d'une part, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Tony, bien sûr, mais aussi parce qu'un grand blond avait été jaloux toute la journée. Retournons un peu en arrière, car si cette histoire concerne les mésaventures de Tony, cette nuit avait été consacrée à celles de l'ex-agent d'Hydra.

Le dîner s'était éternisé dans la nuit. Le retour de la jeune Wanda et de Vision permettait au groupe d'être quasiment au complet : chose rare. Thor était, cette fois-ci, vraiment retourné sur Asgard pour une mission princière. Mise à part le Dieu de la foudre, tous étaient réunis autour d'un fabuleux diner cuisiné avec soin par les deux seules femmes du groupe : Natasha et Wanda. Les discussions et petits jeux finirent la soirée en beauté. Quand la fatigue commença à pointer chez certains membres du groupe, chacun parti vaquer à ses occupations. Bucky, après avoir aidé à débarrasser, se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Brock lui souhaita bonne nuit en baillant de plus belle. Ce dernier rejoint les deux jeunes qui souhaitaient regarder un match entre « mecs ». D'ailleurs, il ne put refuser devant la détermination qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Mais continuons avec le Sergent Barnes. Le brun arriva jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il déposa sa paume sur le lecteur d'emprunte afin de pouvoir accéder à son fidèle matelas. Quand le lecteur bipa pour indiquer que l'accès lui était autorisé, il ouvrit la porte afin de pénétrer dans son petit monde mais il fut poussé par une main puissante. Avant qu'il ne tombe sous l'effet de la surprise, un bras le saisit par la taille et le plaqua contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'une bouche avide s'emparait de ses lèvres. Une langue mutine força la barrière de ses dents et elle put rejoindre sa jumelle dans une dance endiablée. Cette odeur ne trompait pas le soldat. Il reconnut son Cap. Il fit glisser ses mains sous l'éternel t-shirt blanc de son petit-ami et entreprit de caresser sa musculature entretenue avec soin. Steve, qui avait saisi les hanches de Bucky, plaqua leurs érections l'une contre l'autre pour montrer à son amant le pourquoi de sa présence. Bucky sourit en sentant contre lui la vigueur de son amour mais la journée avait été plus qu'éprouvante et il était vraiment fatigué.

« Steve … Excuse-moi mais je suis vraiment fatigué ce soir … La journée a été éprouvante et je reviens de mission … J'espère que tu comprends _mi amore_ … » Bucky lâcha un gémissement suite à un coup de bassin envoyé par Steve frottant, ce faisant leurs érections se frottèrent davantage.

« Oui je comprends … » Steve lécha l'arc de l'oreille du brun qui grogna sous cette caresse. « Mais, vois-tu, quelqu'un n'a pas cessé de me rendre jaloux depuis ce matin … Tu vois de quoi je veux parler peut-être … »

Bucky glapit. Oui, il voyait très bien de quoi le Cap voulait parler. Brock, son meilleur ami après Steve, avait écouté ses peines de cœur et avait mis au point ce petit stratagème pour rendre jaloux le super soldat. Bucky voulait que Steve ne regarde que lui et non pas son ancien équipier.

« Excuse-moi Stevy, je ne supportais plus que tu ne veuilles de moi que pour compenser le manque que tu as d'Anthony … ». James baissa la tête. « Je sais que ton cœur est encore lié à lui … J'en ai parlé à Brock et nous avons mis au point ce petit jeu de séduction … »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Steve étonné que Bucky aille jusque-là.

« Pour que tu me désires moi. Et moi seulement … »

Steve sentit que Bucky tremblait. Il saisit son menton d'une main relevant la tête de son meilleur ami et amant. Avec ses doigts, il dégagea les quelques mèches brunes pour avoir accès au visage de Bucky. Ce dernier avait les yeux rougis. Il se retenait de pleurer. Steve comprit alors les paroles de Tony. Bucky l'aimait à en crever mais jusqu'à quand pouvait-il supporter son comportement. Il était le dernier des idiots. Il voulait quelque chose qu'il avait déjà. Il s'empara avec une extrême douceur des lèvres du bruns pour un chaste baiser. Bucky recula la tête pour fixer les yeux bleu de l'homme de sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Steve la voix rauque.

« Tu … tu es différent ce soir … »

« Tu trouves ? » Rigola Steve. « C'est peut-être parceque j'ai pris conscience de la chance que j'avais de t'avoir mon amour… »

Bucky se mordit la lèvre face à ce nouveau surnom. Son cœur battait la chamade.

« Steve … »

« Laisse-moi finir Bucky … » Souffla Steve. « Ce matin, j'ai parlé avec Tony et il y a eu un déclic. J'ai compris que c'est toi que j'aimais et que je devais chérir cet amour. Je te connais depuis que l'on est gosse. On a connu la guerre. On a connu plein de choses en ensemble. Et je suis sûr d'une chose …Je t'ai toujours aimé. Comme un ami, puis comme un frère et depuis un moment, je t'aime comme un fou. Au fond, tu es l'homme de ma vie James. C'est le destin qui nous a réuni après plus de 70 ans … »

« Je dirais que c'est Hydra mais appelle cela comme tu veux ! » Plaisanta Bucky pour rendre le moment moins sérieux. Son cœur allait exploser face à cette déclaration.

« Tu es bête … Mais je t'aime. Tony et moi c'est du passé. Je resterai son ami. Mais, à présent, ce sera toi et moi jusqu'à la mort ! C'est une promesse … » Finit Steve dans un souffle.

Bucky ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps quand Steve leva la main pour lui proposer de joindre leurs auriculaires. Ce geste à la fois enfantin et solennel eut raison de ses sentiments. Il prit en coupe de ses mains le visage de Steve et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se colla contre son Cap. Le plaisir était toujours présent. Le Soldat de l'hiver fit reculer Steve vers le lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Si la route vers le lit fut lente, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, très rapidement tant l'envie de s'unir était forte. Quand Steve buta contre le lit, il se coucha dessus en entrainant Bucky qui le chevaucha. Buck sépara ses lèvres de celles de Steve et se releva pour contempler le corps empli de plaisir et de désir sous lui. Il releva un peu son bassin et, sans aucune préparation, offrit son corps à son amant. Qu'importe la douleur, qu'importe la rudesse, il recevait pour la première fois en lui la preuve irréfutable de l'amour véritable de Steve. Steve se crispa tant l'antre était chaud et serré. Quand le corps de Bucky toucha le bassin du Cap. Tous deux restèrent sans bouger quelques minutes le temps que le brun se fasse à l'intrusion. Il pouvait sentir son amour en lui. Bucky laissa rouler des perles salées le long de son visage tant le plaisir était immense. Ils se regardèrent avec amour. Puis Bucky releva un peu son bassin avant de redescendre donnant le signal à Steve qu'il pouvait bouger. Alors, le blond, saisissant les hanches du soldat de l'hiver, commença à donner des vas et viens lent et langoureux. Bucky psalmodia le nom du Cap encore et encore sous l'effet du plaisir que lui procurait les coups de butoir bien placés de son amant. Le brun supplia Steve d'aller plus vite et plus fort mais il n'en fit rien les menant à l'extase dans un acte pur de tendresse et d'amour. Ils passèrent la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser et à se murmurer des « Je t'aime ».

C'est pourquoi, le lendemain matin, Brock pu constater de l'extrême bon humeur de son ami. Ce dernier arriva dans le salon et vit que Rumlow, Peter et Pietro avaient dormi dans le canapé. Les deux jeunes gens étaient affalés sur le plus mature qui fumait un clope et soufflait la fumée en l'air pour ne pas les étouffer. Le mercenaire fit signe à son ami de ne pas faire de bruit et se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller les jeunes hommes, écartant un bras inquisiteur ou encore une tête baveuse. Bucky ne put s'empêcher de les trouver mignon. Il rejoignit Bucky et burent leur café ensemble. Les deux soldats avaient l'habitude de se réveiller avant le lever du jour. Installé sur les chaises hautes de l'îlot central de la cuisine américaine, Brock ne put s'empêcher de caresser les suçons que Steve avait fait dans le cou de son amant durant la nuit. Bucky rougit et remercia son ami. Il lui raconta alors la belle déclaration que son amour lui avait fait et Brock ne put que se réjouir de voir son ami enfin heureux. Ils discutèrent ensuite de la mission. Si elle commençait aujourd'hui, eux n'entraient en jeu que dans deux jours.

Pendant ce temps, Tony se réveilla. Il ouvrit un œil et constata que le soleil n'était pas encore présent. Il pouvait profiter encore de quelques heures de sommeil. Il remua entre les draps de soie rouge bordeaux et senti un corps chaud contre lui. Dans les vapes à cause des médicaments prescrits par le Docteur Banner, il se mit sur le flan pour faire face à la personne qui dormait dans son lit. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'homme. Car c'était bien un homme qui dormait avec lui. Sur le dos, l'inconnu avait un profil parfait. Une peau d'albâtre sans défaut, un nez droit, des lèvres ni trop fines ni trop pulpeuses, un cou fin et un torse finement musclé et imberbe. Une véritable œuvre d'art s'il s'agissait d'un object. Il contempla cet homme aux cheveux long couleur corbeau. « _Cet homme est parfait_ » pensa Tony en parcourant son profil du regard. Les médicaments le ralentissaient vraiment. Une tonne de question se bousculait dans son esprit puis, tel un ressort, s'assit en tailleur dans son lit. Cet homme était Loki. Loki dormait contre lui. Pourquoi ? Tony voulut l'injurier et lui crier de partir mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand le beau dieu gémit son nom dans son sommeil. Tony avala difficilement sa salive. Les draps ne lui cachaient que le bassin. Il pouvait admirer le ventre plat et la fine ligne de poils bruns qui descendait jusqu'à son boxer vert émeraude. Les jambes de Loki, elles aussi découvertes, se voulaient grandes et fines et pourtant musclés et puissantes à la fois. Cet homme, pour qui Tony avait tant de rancœur, était une perfection.

Dans son état de contemplation, il ne vit pas que Loki ouvrit les yeux. Les beaux yeux bleu du Jotün fixèrent les yeux miels de Tony puis le magicien se releva un peu pour saisir les épaules de l'ingénieur et le forcer à se recoucher. Tony ne pouvait parler tant la scène était surréaliste. Loki remit les draps convenablement sur le brun puis il intima de se reposer. Il murmura aussi rapidement qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, qu'il était là pour s'occuper de lui. Tony se contenta de l'observer. Loki se recoucha ensuite sans remettre le drap sur lui. Il tourna le dos à Tony et se rendormit rapidement. Le milliardaire leva son bras et effleura le dos du Dieu. Sa peau était froide. Aucune chaleur n'émanait de lui. Pourtant dans sa vision, Loki ne pouvait pas être aussi froid. Pour dieu sait qu'elle raison cela attrista Tony. Assommé par ses médicaments il s'endormit laissant un Loki totalement réveiller et étonné de cette marque d'attention. Les dissentions étaient remises à plus tard.

Au réveil, le soleil vrilla les yeux de Tony. Quand il se fit à la lumière dans la pièce, Loki était parti. Tony se releva pour regarder l'endroit ou Loki avait passé la nuit et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se coucha à cette place encore tiède et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de Loki. Il ne mettait pas de parfum mais Tony pouvait sentir les agrumes et une note de menthe. Le milliardaire sursauta et se remit rapidement à sa place quand il entendit Jarvis.

« Monsieur, le Capitaine Rogers souhaite entrer. »

« B-Bien ! Qu'il entre ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Cap joyeux et frais comme un gardon.

« Bonjour Cap ! La forme à ce que je vois ! »

« Yep ! Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles Tony ! Je m'inquiétais … »

« Et bien comme tu le vois, j'ai extrêmement bien dormi ! » Tony pouffa en voyant le suçon qu'un certain bun avait fait sur le cou de Steve. « Mais toi, de toute évidence, la nuit fut mouvementée ! »

Steve devint rouge comme une tomate. Alors Tony posa l'ultime question.

« C'est réglé ? »

« C'est réglé. »

« Bien ! » Déclara Tony en s'étirant. « Tiens, Steve, attrape-moi les vêtements le jean noir et le polo rose s'il te plait ! »

Steve s'exécuta. Il regarda de plus près le polo rose clair.

« Tu mets du rose toi maintenant ? » Rigola le Cap.

« Non ! Je l'ai acheté pour la mission. Ça fait bien « Robert », « 47 ans », « retraité » tu ne trouves pas ? » Plaisanta Tony.

Steve acquiesçât et tendit les vêtements à Tony. Ce dernier s'habilla sans aucune gêne devant le blond. Après tout, il avait déjà tout vu. Steve remarqua la senteur agrume près du lit et la pointe de menthe. Tony ne mettait pas de parfum et ce n'était pas son odeur. Steve se posa des questions. Mais il fut déconcentré par Tony qui lui demandait de venir avec lui boire un café avant qu'il ne parte pour la mission en compagnie de Peter et de Loki. Jarvis avait demandé aux différents robots de la tour de mettre les différents bagages de la « petite famille » dans une des belles voitures hors de prix de Tony. Il devait partir dans une petite heure. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils rejoignirent Buck et Brock dans la cuisine. Peter mangeait à la table du salon un copieux petit déjeuné que Natasha avait préparé rien que pour lui. Après tout, un garçon en pleine croissance ne devait pas partir le ventre vide. Loki arriva à son tour. Quand le regard du magicien entra en contact avec ceux de Tony, ce dernier se figea et il eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Il fixa le visage du dieu et il commença à sentir une chaleur se former dans son cœur. La vision de Loki à moitié nu dans son lit lui revint à l'esprit. Il détourna les yeux. Loki salua tout le monde et se servit un café serré. Il rejoignit Peter à la table laissant les quatre amis seuls. Tony observat le Dieu. Il discutait avec Peter joyeusement. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Loki et Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il tiqua. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait.

« Tony ? » le questionna Bucky.

« Oui ? »

« Je te demandais si ça allait pour la mission ! Après tout, tu ne t'entends pas si bien que ça avec lui… »

« T'inquiètes Buck » Répondit le milliardaire. « Je sais séparer le pro du perso ! » Tony fit un clin d'œil à ses amis. « Et puis, il travaille pour le S.H.I.E.L.D afin de se racheter une conduite. Je dois moi aussi avancer et lui pardonner. »

« Surtout qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi ! » Renchérit Steve. « Il a passé la nuit à ton chevet au cas où tu aurais une nouvelle crise ! »

Tony sourit à Steve et but d'une traite sa tasse de café. A son chevet ? Pas que … Pensa Tony intérieurement. Il reposa sa tasse et déclara en se retournant vers Loki et Peter :

« Bien ! Et si on y allait mes « chéris » !? »

En se garant devant la jolie maison de la banlieue chic de Seattle, Tony commençait à redouter. La voyage en voiture avait durée plus de 5 heures et avait été fait dans le silence le plus total. Peter avait tenté de détendre l'atmosphère à plusieurs reprises mais devant le manque de réaction des deux adultes, le jeune homme s'était endormi.

Tony sortit de la voiture et grimpa les marches du péron à toute vitesse. Peter et Loki sortirent à leur tour et rejoignirent « Robert ». Les trois hommes restèrent quelques minutes devant la porte d'entré puis Tony ouvrit la porte. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'entrée, Loki et Tony se regardèrent surpris. Le S.H.I.E.L.D ne s'était pas foutu d'eux. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, la maison avait été rénové. Les murs étaient blancs et le sol était entièrement faite avec du parquet. Le mobilier était un mélange de moderne et de meuble des années 80 rendant le lieux high-tech et douillet à la fois. Ils commencèrent la visite. A gauche, se trouvait une grande pièce divisé en deux. On entrait d'abord dans une belle salle à manger puis, en partant sur la droite, on pénétrait dans un confortable salon. Au bout à droite du salon, un couloir menait à une autre grande pièce : la cuisine américaine. Dans le couloir, une porte à gauche donnait sur le jardin arrière et une porte en face de celle-ci donnait sur la cave. La cuisine, au bout du couloir, était très moderne entièrement en marbre blanc et en bois sombre. L'ilot centrale était assez grand pour pouvoir accueillir des invités et cuisiner en même temps. Enfin, dans le reste de la pièce, une table plus petite que celle de la salle à manger permettait de prendre le petit-déjeuner au calme. Quand ils prirent la première porte à droite, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée. Ils montèrent l'escalier qui se trouvait face à la porte d'entrée pour découvrir l'étage. En haut de l'escalier, un couloir à gauche menait à la chambre « parentale » et à une salle bain attenante ainsi qu'à un dressing. Le couloir de droite, menait quant à lui à la chambre de Peter qui était d'assez bonne taille avec une salle de bain attenante ainsi qu'un bureau.

« Plus qu'à s'installer ! » Proclama Tony.

Loki et Peter acquiescèrent et allèrent chercher les valises. Peter partit ensuite ranger ses affaires et s'habituer au lieux tandis que les deux adultes décidèrent d'aller dans leur chambre afin de ranger eux aussi les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient pu emmener. Tony se proposa de ranger pendant que Loki fasse les courses. Le magicien accepta. La mission commençait à peine. Nul besoin de contrarier son « compagnon ». Loki prit alors congé. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, en milieu d'après-midi, que le dieu fit son apparition les bras chargé de course. Tony, qui s'était préparé un café avec un sachet de café soluble trouvé par miracle dans les placard, se précipita pour aider son coéquipier. Chacun devait y mettre du sien afin d'aider à la bonne cohésion au sein du groupe. Tony sorti jusqu'à la voiture afin de décharger un peu Loki. C'est alors qu'une femme un peu rondelette les surprit par derrière.

« Bonjour Messieurs ! Bienvenue dans le quartier ! Je suis votre voisine, Margareth Dakins !» La femme d'une cinquantaine d'année les regarda avec un grand sourire. Tony ne sut quoi répondre. Il se pensait près mais en fait, il ne l'était pas. C'est alors que Loki prit la relève.

« Bonjour très chère Madame ! Je me nomme Tom ! Tom Marshall ! Et voici mon compagnon, Robert Hathaway ! J'espère que nous deviendrons bons amis ! » Loki sourit de plus belle. Tony ne le reconnaissait pas. Ou était passé le dieu de la malice, le magicien sombre, le Jotün torturé.

« Oh ! Vous êtes ensemble ?! Je pensais que vous étiez de simples amis ! Deux beaux jeunes hommes comme vous ! Ça va jazzer dans le quartier ! » Elle leur fit un clin d'œil. « Mais dites-moi, n'ais-je pas vu un adorable jeune homme avec vous … »

« Oui ! » La coupa Tony. « Il s'agit de Tom, mon fils ! »

« Oh, il se nomme Tom également ! Quelle coïncidence ! »

« En effet, les deux Tom de ma vie ! » Se força à dire Tony en prenant la main de Loki.

Ce dernier sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

« Tom ! » Cria Tony.

Peter ne vint pas.

« Tom ! Mon chéri ! Vient dire bonjour à Madame Dakins ! »

Toujours rien.

« Tom PE-TER Hathaway ! Viens ici mon fils !"

Peter accourut presque aussitôt que la phrase fut terminée. Peter s'excusa auprès de Madame Dakins. Comme Tony et Loki s'y attendirent. La voisine adora Peter immédiatement. En meme temps, qui pouvait ne pas aimer ce jeune homme. Ils discutèrent un moment racontant la vie fictive de leur personnage. Quand Madame Dakins prit congé, le trio décida qu'il était temps d'aller dîner. Le repas fut court et silencieux. Peter alla dans sa chambre. Il voulait faire un appel vidéo avec Need puis avec Tante May. Tony monta dans la chambre parental afin de lire un peu avant de dormir. Loki, ne voulant pas brusquer le milliardaire, ne monta pas tout de suite. Il fit le tour du jardin puis de la cave afin d'y installer des glyphes et des pièges magiques.

Pendant ce temps, Tony ruminait dans sa chambre. Devait-il dormir en bas sur le canapé ? Devait-il envoyer Loki sur le canapé ? Ou devait-il prendre sur lui et dormir ensemble ? Après tout, Loki avait été plus que correcte avec lui la nuit précédente. Il avait veillé auprès de lui toute la nuit. Au fond, il savait que la colère qu'il ressentait pour le dieu était injustifiée. Il tourna la tête vers le réveil. Il indiquait 22 heure. Loki était toujours en bas. Tony se leva et s'étira. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche. L'eau chaude lui ferait le plus grand. Ne se souciant pas du fait que Loki pouvait entrer dans la chambre d'un moment à l'autre, Tony retira le polo rapidement et enleva la compresse épaisse scotcher sur le réacteur. Personne ici ne devait savoir qui il était. Pour cela, il fallait dissimuler la lumière bleuté du réacteur. Ses doigts effleurèrent le dessus de verre du réacteur qui le maintenait en vie. Une douce chaleur en émanait. Il déboutonna son jean puis le retira aussi. Il ne restait plus que le caleçon noir qui cachait la virilité du milliardaire. Avant, dans sa jeunesse, il avait porté des boxer. Mais depuis quelques années, il avait opté pour des caleçons bien plus confortable. Il jeta sur le lit son caleçon et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Quand il découvrit l'immense baignoire, l'envie d'une douche lui passa. Il fit couler l'eau chaude et versa quelques gouttes de bain moussant. Il entra dans l'eau et souffla de plaisir sous l'effet de la chaleur sur son corps. Il posa sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire et s'endormit.

Quand Loki pénétra dans la chambre, il fut étonné de voir les vêtements de Tony à terre. Il les ramassa et les posa sur le fauteuil en face du lit. Il remarqua le caleçon du milliardaire et le prit dans ses mains. Il le fixa. Puis entendit un bruit d'eau. Il posa le vêtement avec le reste. Loki se dirigea vers la salle de bain et frappa avant d'entrer mais personne de répondit. Il retoqua mais toujours rien. Loki prit la décision d'entrer quitte à subir les courroux de son « compagnon ». Quand il ouvrit la porte, un nuage de vapeur s'échappa de la pièce. Il remarqua que Tony était dans la baignoire dos à la porte. Sa tête reposait sur le bord de la baignoire. Sa gorge était offerte. La mousse, bien que partiellement disparue, cachait les parties intimes du plus vieux. Une de ses jambes était relevée de sorte que le genoux était au-dessus du niveau de l'eau. Loki s'agenouilla sur le sol à coté de Tony et tenta de le secouer mais Tony ne réagit pas n'offrant à Loki qu'un grognement sourd. Loki fixa le cou du millionnaire et observa sa jugulaire et son pouls. Le dieu se sentait comme hypnotisé par cette parcelle de peau. Des gouttes d'eau perlait dessus. Les cheveux de Tony étaient maintenus en arrière à cause de l'eau et de l'humidité ambiante. Le magicien se rapprocha tout doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur cette gorge qui le tentait tant. Le contacte électrisa Loki. La peau de Tony avait un petit gout acide mais pas désagréable. Il posa sa main sur le genoux en dehors de l'eau et caressa tout doucement l'articulation puis descendit un peu plus bas rencontrant la surface de l'eau. Ignorant son pull bleu nuit dans l'eau chaude, il descendit encore plus bas sur la cuisse de Tony et effleura du bout des doigts l'aine de cette homme dont Loki ne pouvait se passer. Il embrassa encore la gorge de Tony. Ce dernier remua. Il releva sa tête et tiqua quand une douleur envahit sa nuque meurtri sur le rebord de la baignoire. Puis il remarqua Loki près de lui. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Tony sentit ses joues s'empourprer quand il remarqua où se trouvait les mains de Loki. La première était près de sa tête sur le rebord blanc de la baignoire mais la seconde se trouvait près de son aine dans l'eau. Loki n'avait eu le temps de la retirer ne s'attendant pas à ce que Tony se réveille. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le philanthrope aperçut de la surprise puis de l'appréhension. Il vit ses yeux fixer son bas-ventre puis son visage. Les deux hommes ne dirent pas un mot. Puis Tony, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, posa sa main doucement sur celle de Loki dans l'eau. Ce dernier sursauta et s'attendit à une réaction négative mais rien. Tony prit son courage à deux mains et osa ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire à une époque, il déposa la main de Loki sur son membre à demi en érection. La chaleur de la pièce et de l'eau lui montait à la tête. Avec sa main, il referma les doigts de Loki sur son sexe et commença un va et vient lent. Les deux hommes se fixaient toujours et n'osaient pas rompre le contacte de peur de briser le moment. Tony retira doucement sa main de celle de Loki et vit que ce dernier continuait la douce caresse. Alors, il reposa sa main le long de son corps et profita. Loki déglutit. Face à ce spectacle, il commençait à manquer de salive et ses lèvres devenèrent sèches malgré l'humidité présente dans la pièce. Le dieu observa l'homme en face de lui. Sa respiration devenait hiératique au fur et à mesure que Loki accéléra le rythme autour du membre à présent dur de Tony. Son torse se soulevait rapidement et ses joues étaient rosies sous l'effet du plaisir.

« Tony … » Murmura Loki.

Le dieu se rapprocha doucement du visage de Tony. Plus il se rapprochait et plus Tony sentait qu'il allait venir. L'odeur de Loki emplissait son nez. Le plus vieux ferma alors les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il ne comprenait pas cette attirance soudaine pour le Dieu. Il sentit la fraicheur de Loki frôler son visage signe qu'il était proche, très proche. Mais Loki n'embrassa pas Tony. L'humain ouvrit les yeux et vit Loki le regarder avec tendresse, la bouche entrouverte. Son souffle aussi était devenu rapide. Il remarqua que sa main gauche était en mouvement au niveau de son ventre ou plus bas. Lui aussi devait se faire du bien. Alors, ils continuèrent de se regarder tout en se caressant (enfin surtout en laissant Loki le caresser). Tony laissa échapper un gémissement en se contractant quand Loki exerça une légère pression sur son membre. Tony sentit qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il n'avait rien fait depuis quelques temps ce qui contrastait avec son ancienne vie plus débauchée. Il ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'air quand il sentit son ventre se contracter …

« Monsieur Stark ? Monsieur Loki ? »

Ils cessèrent tout mouvement en se fixant encore. La surprise se lisait sur leur visage.

« Monsieur Stark ? » Redemanda Peter.

« Oui, Peter ! je suis dans la salle de bain ! N'entre pas, s'il te plait ! » Supplia Tony d'une voix rauque.

« Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Stark ! J'étais venu vous dire que j'allais me coucher et que si je ne répondais pas c'est parceque j'écoute de la musique pour me couper du monde … à cause de mon super sens, les bruits autour de moi sont amplifiés et j'ai parfois du mal à trouver le sommeil … Enfin vous comprenez ! »

« Oui Peter ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Va te reposer et dors bien Gamin ! Demain, je t'emmène quelque part … »

« Monsieur … »

« Non Peter » Le coupa Tony. « Je ne dirais rien de plus ! C'est une surprise ! Allez, va te coucher petit. »

Peter obtempéra.

« Bien Monsieur Stark ! Bonne nuit Monsieur Stark. »

« Bonne nuit Peter ! »

Spider-Man quitta la pièce. Loki et Tony se fixèrent tout du long jusqu'à entendre la porte de la chambre de Peter se refermer. Loki et Tony soufflèrent. Quand les deux hommes remarquèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas bouger de place, ils furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Leurs membres avaient perdu leur érections sans qu'ils ne puissent jouir. Loin d'être gêné, Loki et Tony rirent de bon cœur. Tony fut touché en plein cœur face au sourire franc du dieu. Pour la première fois, il était content d'être seul avec lui.

« Je vais peut-être sortir de là ! » Plaisanta Tony.

Le milliardaire se leva et sorti de la baignoire avec l'aide Loki. Son torse lui faisait encore un peu mal à cause de sa crise cardiaque. Tony fut surpris de voir Loki se saisir d'une serviette et de le sécher. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel ou de provoquant dans cet acte. Il le séchait c'est tout. Quand Loki eu finit son œuvre, il se releva et observa le corps de Tony. Pour un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, il était sublime. Il déglutit une fois encore. Il détourna les yeux et tendit à Tony son pyjama de soie rouge sombre.

« Je … Je vais te laisser t'habiller … »

Loki quitta la salle de bain avant que Tony ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit. Tony commença à déplier le pyjama puis il hésita. Il regarda le vêtement puis la porte qui menait à la chambre.

Loki, quant à lui, était en train de se déshabiller. Il garda son boxer vert sombre et commença à défaire les draps quand un doute le saisit. Devait-il laisser Tony seul dans la chambre ? Ou devait il s'imposer et tenter le tout pour le tout ? Il s'écarta du lit pensant opter pour la première option quand Tony déboula dans la chambre. Nu. Tony était nu. Il se stoppa en apercevant Loki se rhabiller. Puis il prit la direction du lit montrant son (merveilleux) fessier passer sous le nez de Loki. Il s'installa entre les draps content de l'effet qu'il produisait sur Loki. A travers le boxer, il pouvait remarquer la formation d'une bosse naissante.

« Tu viens te coucher ? » Demanda Tony sûr de lui.

« Tu … Tu veux bien que je dorme ici ? » Le questionna Loki surpris de la proposition non dissimulée.

« Bien, oui, tu ne vas pas dormir en bas ! Pour un couple censé être fou amoureux, ça serait le comble ! » Plaisanta Tony en se calant sur le côté.

Loki sembla hésité. Puis il laissa retomber son pantalon noir sur le sol et rejoignit Tony au lit. Il s'installa à son tour entre les draps. Loki n'osa pas bouger. Si d'habitude, le Dieu ne manquait pas d'assurance, Tony l'avait beaucoup surpris à tel point qu'il avait perdu tous ses moyens face à l'humain.

« Loki … » Le Dieu sursauta en remarquant que Tony s'était tourné vers lui. Il remarqua le réacteur sur le torse de Tony. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué car il faisait partie intégrante du millionnaire.

« La lumière te gène ? » Demanda Tony un peu gêné que son réacteur puisse mettre mal à l'aise Loki.

« Non ! Du tout … » Rétorqua Loki. Tony lui sourit.

« La lumière … Pourrais tu l'éteindre s'il te plait ? »

Loki acquiesçât et appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Tony se remit sur le côté dos à Loki. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que le sommeil vienne l'étreindre. Mais ce n'est pas le sommeil qu'il sentit entourer son ventre mais deux bras puissants et froid. Il se contracta quand il sentit les doigts fins de Loki effleurer ses côtes.

« La froideur de ma peau te gêne ? » Demanda Loki.

Tony savait que Loki était un Jotün et que le peuple des glaces avait la peau naturellement froide. Mais en cet instant, rien ne le gênait. C'était tout le contraire. Il aurait voulu bien plus.

« Non ! Du tout … » Répondit simplement Tony en refermant les yeux.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent ainsi, Loki serrant Tony contre lui, sa tête nichée dans son cou et dans ses cheveux. Tony ne fit pas de cauchemar cette nuit-là.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Le lendemain matin, Tony se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait chaud. Un voile de sueur recouvrait sa peau. Le soleil traversait les rideaux depuis plusieurs heures et léchait le corps de l'ingénieur. A sa gauche, Loki dormait toujours. Tony étira ses lèvres dans un sourire sincère. Bizarrement, il lui semblait normal que le dieu soit à ses côtés. Loki dormait sur le ventre, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller. Tony caressa du bout des doigts les cheveux du dieu. Depuis leur dernière rencontre, ils avaient poussé. Ils arrivaient au niveau de ses omoplates à présent. Le quarantenaire se leva, nu comme la veille, et parti enfiler un bas et son éternel marcel blanc. Il traversa le couloir et colla son oreille à la porte de la chambre du jeune Peter. Aucun bruit ne sortait de la pièce, le jeune homme devait lui aussi dormir. Sans faire un bruit, il descendit les escalier qui menait dans l'entrée de la maison. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où il décida de boire un verre. Il sorti par réflexe un verre et la bouteille de bourbon. Il allait s'en servir quand il se stoppa net. Il repensa à son arrêt cardiaque et à son état de santé pas très folichon. C'était un signal. Un signe qu'il devait arrêter ses conneries. Tony reboucha la bouteille de liquide ambré et rangea le verre. Il scruta la cuisine et remarqua la présence d'une Nespresso. Ni une ni deux, le milliardaire se fit couler un expresso pur arabica. Il huma la fumée qui sortait de la tasse et en appréciât les saveurs. Il remarqua également le grand soleil dans le jardin et pensa qu'il serait vraiment pas mal d'aller prendre son café dehors. Quand il sortit de l'entrée, la chaleur entoura son corps. Il devait être 8h et il faisait déjà chaud. Il y a encore quelques jours, il faisait à peine 5 degrés. Le climat changeait. Le monde se transformait.

Tony s'installa sur la balancelle qui trônait sur la terrasse. Il apprécia le léger balancement et le silence du quartier. Ça lui changeait de New York. En haut de sa tour, seul le vent se faisait entendre mais le stresse de la ville était omniprésent. Il inspira et expira doucement. Oui, cette vie en banlieue était agréable. Il en oublierait presque la mission. Un voisin passa devant la maison et ne manqua pas de saluer Tony qui lui rendit son salut d'un signe de tête. Oui, il pourrait s'y faire. Il pourrait se faire à une vie plus simple, plus pure. L'ouverture de la porte d'entrée sortit Tony de ses pensées. Loki s'était réveillé et s'était servi un café. Il avait aperçu Tony par la fenêtre de l'entré et avait décidé de le rejoindre.

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour ! » Répondit le dieu.

Tony s'amusa de voir Loki au réveille. D'habitude, à la tour, le Dieu ne se montrait que quand il était prêt, sûr de paraitre divin. Mais depuis quelques temps, il semblait plus accessible, plus humain. La vie sur Terre l'avait changé lui aussi. Tony apprécia la vision qui lui était offerte. Loki s'était appuyé sur la rembarde de la terrasse et ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama … En fait, il s'agissait du bas de pyjama de soie Bordeau de Tony. Il avait de grandes jambes musclées. La soie entourait ses jambes comme si le tissu avait été fabriqué pour lui. Son regard s'arrêta sur le fessier tendu devant lui puis sur cette courbure de rein terriblement tentante. Le dos de Loki était musclé et pourtant svelte et fin. Les cheveux noir corbeau virevoltaient au rythme du vent chaud. Il buvait par petite gorger le liquide noir et fumant.

« Bien dormi ? » Tenta Tony.

« Plutôt bien et toi ? »

Tony acquiesçât d'un signe de tête. Les deux hommes dégustèrent leur expresso sans dire un mot de plus.

« Alors, où emmènes-tu le petit aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Loki.

« J'ai vu en arrivant à la maison hier qu'il y avait un exposition sur les jeux vidéo vintage dans le centre de Seattle. Je me suis dit que ça lui plairait. » Répondit Tony un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah ! Ça va lui plaire c'est sûr ! » Rigola Loki.

« Tu veux venir ? »

Loki se retourna surpris.

« Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Ça serait bien pour la couverture non ? » Modifia Tony.

« Tu as raison. Vous deviez y aller vers quelle heure ? »

« Vers 10h je pense ! On mangera en ville ! »

« J'ai une meilleure idée ! Je vais aller préparer des sandwich et on mangera sur le port de Seattle. »

« Cool ! » Tony regarda sa montre. Il allait être 8H30. « Je vais aller réveiller Peter ! »

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la maison. Loki prit la direction de la cuisine tandis que Tony montait vers la chambre du jeune homme. Au moment où il allait toquer contre la porte de bois sombre, il entendit un petit bruit étouffé. Dormait-il encore ? Tony ouvrit la porte doucement et tomba sur un spectacle des plus … surprenant. Peter était allongé sur son lit. Il portait un t-shirt anthracite pour dormir. Le jeune homme était tendu comme un arc et essoufflé. Ses joues étaient rouges et sa respiration était difficile. La couverture lui montait jusqu'au début des hanches mais ses mains au niveau de l'entre jambe et la bosse sous la couverture ne trompait personne. Peter se soulageait. Tony sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Dieu merci, Peter ne l'avait pas entendu et ses yeux étaient fermés. De plus, il portait sur ses oreilles son casque. Certainement pour ne pas être gêné par des bruits extérieur avec son spider-sens. Le grand Anthony Stark ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il signaler sa présence ou partir en oubliant ce qu'il avait vu. Tony décida de refermer doucement la porte et attendit quelques minutes derrière. Il entendait toujours les gémissements étouffés du jeune homme. Tony décida également d'attendre qu'il ait fini son affaire. Heureusement pour lui, Peter était jeune et son plaisir solitaire fut rapidement fini même si pour Tony cela avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps. Peter était à présent allongé sur son lit totalement épuisé. Ses bras reposaient le long de son corps et ses yeux fixaient le plafond. Dans sa jouissance, le jeune homme s'était tendu et son casque avait bougé, se retirant de sa tête. Tony trépignait derrière la porte. Peter le remarqua grâce à son sens super développé. Nom de dieu, depuis combien de temps Monsieur Stark faisait il le pied de grue devant sa porte. Peter se leva précipitamment et manqua de tomber en glissant sur un vêtement quelconque. Tony frappa contre la porte. Peter ne bougea pas. Tony n'entendait rien. Il recommença. Peter sursauta. Il devait répondre. Le jeune se précipita sur la porte et l'entrouvrit.

« Bonjour Peter ! » Commença le mentor.

« Monsieur Stark ! Bonjour ! »

Gros silence. Grosse gêne. Peter recula ouvrant un peu plus la porte. Tony regarda rapidement la pièce avant de regarder à nouveau Peter. L'adolescent avait les joues rosies et ses lèvres étaient un peu gonflées. Il avait dû se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Peter se retourna pour aller vers la salle de bain où des vêtements propres l'attendaient.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda Tony.

« Ouais ! Super ! Et vous Monsieur Stark ? »

Tony répondit positivement à la question. En pénétrant dans la chambre, il remarqua que Peter était dans la salle de bain et qu'il avait retiré son t-shirt. Peter revint dans la chambre afin de prendre quelques affaires supplémentaires. En passant devant Tony, ce dernier glissa une main taquine dans les cheveux châtain du garçon.

« Mon grand, Loki prépare le petit déj et un pique-nique pour ce midi ! Tu descends bientôt ? »

« Oui ! J'arrive ! Je prends une douche, je m'habille et je descends. »

Peter sourit à Tony. Tony lui sourit également puis quitta la chambre. Il rejoignit Loki qui avait tout préparé sur la table de la cuisine. Café, chocolat, viennoiserie et œufs brouillés. Tout y était. Tony s'installa à la table et se servit à nouveau du café.

« Merci d'avoir préparé le petit déj Loki ! »

Loki lui sourit et vint s'assoir en face de Tony. Il s'était préparé un thé vert au citron. Peter déboula dans le salon et s'installa entre les deux adultes.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

« Bonjour Peter ! » Lui répondit Loki.

Le jeune homme se jeta sur le chocolat chaud et mangea deux beaux croissants. Loki entama la discussion avec Peter sur sa vie au lycée et sur sa vie chez Tante May. Tony appréciait cette matinée. Elle ressemblait à une matinée typique d'une vie simple au sein d'une famille lambda dans un quartier chic d'une ville américaine parmi tant d'autre.

Loki monta ensuite s'habiller. Quand il redescendit à peine 10 minutes plus tard, Tony et Peter furent surpris de constater que les tenues midgardiennes allaient merveilleusement bien sur lui. Loki avait choisi de porter un jean noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt vert émeraude. Il rejoignit Tony dans la cuisine. L'homme lisait une revue scientifique debout, la revue posée sur le comptoir. Le dieu passa derrière Tony et se colla contre lui posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ses mains se posèrent à côté de celle de l'humain. Loki pouvait sentir le parfum de Tony, un parfum brut et masculin hors de prix… un savoureux mélange de bois de rose et de cèdre ? Non, trop féminin. Plutôt musc blanc et un agrume fort. Pas mal.

« Tu penses que les cambrioleurs vont bientôt frapper ? »

« Possible … Mes appareils ont enregistré du mouvement hier soir autour de la maison et aussi des ondes. Ils ont du matériel de pros. D'après F.R.I.D.A.Y, il semblerait que la maison ait été scanné. »

« Scanné ? Ils sont rapides. Comment ça se fait qu'ils nous aient ciblés aussi vite ? » Demanda Loki surpris.

« Eh bien, quand les déménageurs ont aménagé la maison, le S.H.I.E.L.D a donné pour ordre de laisser le camion ouvert bien en vue afin que quiconque qui passe par là puisse témoigner de notre patrimoine. »

Loki rigola.

« Pas mal. Efficace ! »

Le dieu embrassa tendrement le cou de l'humain. Il laissa le bout de sa langue tracer un chemin humide sur cette peau légèrement salée.

« On nous observe … » Murmura Loki.

Toni baissa un peu la tête pour indiquer à Loki que lui aussi l'avait senti. Bientôt, les cambrioleurs passeraient à l'action. Dans le jardin, un homme les observait.

Il se préparèrent à partir sur les coups de 10h. Peter ne connaissait pas la destination de cette petite sortie en « famille ». Avant de prendre la voiture, ils saluèrent rapidement Margareth qui sortait prendre son courrier. La femme contourna la haie qui séparait leur jardin et alla embrasser Peter. Tony surpris Loki en lui prenant la main et en se collant à lui. Peter s'était plaint de cette marque d'affection en public. Tony avait rigolé en passant la main dans les cheveux de son « fils ».

« Allez ! Tout le monde en voiture ! Tu as pris le pique-nique chéri ? »

« Oui Robert ! J'ai tout prévue ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Après avoir parlé du beau temps et des houliganes du quartier, Margareth retourna à sa boîte au lettre. Loki passa devant Tony pour contourner la voiture et s'installer du côté passager laissant la place du conducteur à Tony. Le dieu remarqua que Peter était déjà monté à l'arrière et décida de jouer son rôle à fond puisque Margareth les reluquait depuis son jardin. Il se saisit de la main de Tony et colla l'homme contre la voiture doucement s'emparant de ses lèvres avec amour. Tony ne refusa pas le baiser bien que surpris par cette attention. Ils se séparèrent un peu puis se sourirent tendrement. Tony passa sa main sur la nuque de l'asgardien entremêlant ses doigts aux cheveux bruns et reprit ses lèvres une nouvelle fois puis il stoppa le contacte. Loki regarda Margareth qui avait littéralement disparu derrière le bosquet de son jardin. Loki se sépara de son « homme » et contourna cette fois ci la voiture non sans effleurer le ventre de Tony qui se contracta. Tony sourit de plus belle et ouvrit la portière afin de s'installer dans la voiture. Il échangea un regard avec Loki puis il démarra. Loki regarda dans le rétroviseur et vit que Peter avait le rouge au joues jusqu'aux oreilles. Le dieu s'amusa de cette gêne.

Ils prirent la direction du centre-ville sans plus attendre. Sur le chemin, ils virent deux maisons encadrées par des patrouilles de polices. Les cambrioleurs avaient encore frappé. Les cambriolages se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leurs maisons. Bientôt, ils pourraient finir la mission. Il fallait une heure pour arriver dans le centre de Seattle depuis la banlieue où ils s'étaient installés. Peter s'amusait sur son téléphone. Tony regardait la route et faisait attention à ne pas dépasser la vitesse. Loki suivait l'horizon de la campagne environnante puis dériva sur la ville puis sur Tony. L'homme paraissait moins fatigué. Ce matin, il s'était retaillé la barbe. Il pouvait apercevoir ça et là quelques poils blanc qui dénotaient avec ceux bruns. Loki tendit alors son bras vers le visage de Tony et caressa cette barbe si soignée. Tony, une fois encore surpris par ce geste, sourit.

« Tu pourrais avoir la même si tu te faisais pousser la barbe. »

« Pour ressembler à Thor ? Non merci ! Très peu pour moi ! » Tony s'amusa de cette remarque. Même avec une barbe, il ne ressemblerait jamais à son frère. « Puis je préfère quand ce sont les autres qui la portent ! » Plaisanta Loki en fessant un clin d'œil.

« Les autres ? »

« Oui, les autres. » Répondit tout naturellement Loki.

Tony ne relança pas le sujet. Pas devant Peter tout du moins. Si le milliardaire avait bien compris l'allusion, cette discussion reprendrait plus tard, dans leur chambre. La route continua dans le silence. Mais ce n'était plus le même silence que sur le chemin pour venir prendre possession des lieux. C'était un silence reposant et sécurisant. Il n'y avait aucune gêne. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le centre, les deux adultes se réjouirent de l'enthousiasme de Peter à la vue des banderoles du festival. Le jeune homme avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

La visite des différents stands avait pris pas moins de trois heures. Tout le monde avait adoré cette matinée. Tony et Loki, même s'ils n'étaient pas obligés en cet instant, s'étaient comportés comme un véritable couple. Tony avait gardé Loki près de lui en passant son bras autour de sa hanche ou en liant leur main. Durant la sortie, Tony s'étonna d'être jaloux. En effet, Loki était un homme que l'on remarquait. Il attirait aussi bien les femmes que les hommes. D'ailleurs, il avait remarqué qu'il attirait surtout les hommes. Le Dieu ignorait les demoiselles qui se pressaient contre lui, en revanche, il était plus réceptif aux avances des messieurs intéressés. Tony avait fait des pieds et des mains afin de rester près de Loki et montrer aux audacieux qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un. Peter, quant à lui, s'était beaucoup amusé. Le jeune avait participé à de nombreux concours et à de nombreuses activités. Il était calé niveau mécanique et concept des jeux vidéo anciens. Il surpassait même certains représentant sur place. Tony ne pouvait pas être plus fier.

Ils avaient ensuite pique-niqué sur le port de Seattle. Le bruit des vagues et des mouettes était reposant. Peter prenait des photos pour envoyer à Ned et Tante May. Les deux adultes marchaient derrière lui côte à côte, main dans la main. L'après-midi passa rapidement. Les trois hommes avaient bu un café dans un coffee shop puis avaient décidé de faire du shopping. Tony avait vraiment aimé cette journée. Ils dinèrent en ville puis rentrèrent.

Le retour fut calme. Peter s'était endormi. Personne ne pipa mot. Loki finit par sombrer dans le sommeil également. Arrivé à la maison, Tony se chargea de réveiller le jeune homme qui monta directement se coucher non sans avoir remercié mille fois Tony pour cette journée. Tony ouvrit la portière côté passager pour réveiller Loki qui dormait du sommeil du juste. Le philanthrope resta quelques minutes à l'observer. Après tout, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, sans défense, offert. Tony posa sa main à côté de la tête du Jotün et se pencha pour saisir ses lèvres fines. Ce dernier se réveilla au contact de leur peau. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur ceux de Tony, fermés. Il prit entre ses dents la lèvre inférieur de Tony qui grogna sous l'effet de surprise. Tony recula un peu et passa le revers de sa main sur sa bouche. Il saignait. Cet abruti de Dieu l'avait mordu. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Loki et vit que le dieu était sorti de la voiture. Tony ne bougea pas même quand il vit que Loki approchait lentement. L'homme lança un regard noir empli de défi à Loki qui lui répondit par un rire grave et un sourire pervers. Quand Loki arriva devant Tony, ce dernier le regarda mais ne fit rien. Une tension était palpable. Loki regardait Tony de haut en bas en se léchant les lèvres. Une tension sexuelle. Loki rigola à nouveau et passa à coté de Tony en frôlant ses hanches et sa main tendrement.

« Dans la chambre dans cinq minutes. Ce soir, tu vas me baiser comme tu n'as jamais baiser personne et crois moi, tu vas aimer baiser un dieu. Marre des préliminaires, ce n'est pas comme ça que je conçois le sexe. »

Loki disparut dans la maison et laissa Tony dans l'allée du jardin avec une belle érection.

Tony resta figé. Tout son sang était parti d'un coup vers son entre-jambe. C'était douloureux. Il pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans sa queue. Son pantalon tendait au maximum. Il ferma les yeux un instant savourant le frottement du tissu sur son membre au moindre de ses mouvement. Il souffla. Il pourrait jouir rien qu'en imaginant Loki se faire prendre par lui. Un bruit le sorti de sa rêverie. Les bosquets du jardin, de magnifique buisson touffu de grandes feuilles, bougeaient au rythme du vent. Tony respira ce vent frais puis alla fermer la voiture. Il partit ensuite vers son destin. Ce soir, il prendrait fermement ce dieu. Il allait baiser Loki mais aussi lui faire l'amour. Tony non plus ne concevait pas le sexe ainsi. Malgré les apparences, il était un homme tendre. Aussi, il décida qu'après avoir baiser le dieu, il lui ferait l'amour tendrement et il allait aimer ça. Par tous les saints, il en faisait la promesse.

Dans la chambre, Loki était collé contre la porte. Okay, il avait eu brusquement envie de Tony. Il voulait cet humain plus que tout depuis des mois. C'était devenue une obsession. Mais pourquoi avait-il proposé ça maintenant ? Pas qu'il ne le voulait pas ! Non, il le voulait ! Il voulait sentir cet homme sur lui, en lui. Il voulait gouter sa peau, en connaître la saveur et l'odeur. Oh oui, il le voulait. Dans la voiture, Loki ne dormait pas. Sur la route, à de multiples reprises, le brun avait regardé Tony concentré sur la route. Il voulait mordiller cette mâchoire, lécher la peau, caresser sa barbe, jouer avec ses mains. Loki avait ressenti le plaisir et le désir grimper en lui au fur et à mesure de son observation. Il avait préféré fermer les yeux. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il pensait se « réveiller » et monter dans la chambre mais non. Il l'avait embrassé fessant remonter en lui tout le désir accumulé de ces derniers jours. Alors, il avait joué le tout pour le tout. Ce soir, il l'aurait. La nuit serait courte, fatiguant mais grisante. Loki s'assit sur la banquette devant le lit, le corps en arrière les avant-bras installé sur le lit. Il l'attendait.

Tony grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et fila rapidement vers la chambre où Loki patientait. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et découvrit Loki, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Le milliardaire se stoppa à un mètre du Jotün. Loki ne comprenait pas qu'il ne se soit pas jeté sur lui après l'indécente proposition.

« Déshabille-toi. » Ordonna Tony.

Loki écarquilla les yeux. Monsieur voulait jouer à ça ? Parfait. Ça allait être existant. Il se leva sans quitter des yeux l'humain et commença par hôter son t-shirt émeraude dévoilant son torse finement musclé. Puis il s'attaqua à son pantalon. Il retira le bouton puis fit descendre la braguette lentement. Le pantalon tomba au sol. Ainsi, Tony put découvrir le corps nu de son futur amant. Loki ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. Le corps du magicien était divin. Imberbe, sa peau était pâle sans une imperfection. On aurait dit une de ces statuts grecques de jeune adonis. Tony avala difficilement sa salive quand il fixa l'érection du dieu. Son membre était raisonnablement épais et de bonne taille. Il n'avait rien à envier à quiconque. Tony releva la tête et ordonna.

« Déshabille-moi. »

Loki gloussa. Il enjamba le pantalon au sol et parti à la découverte du corps du grand Anthony Stark. Face à lui, il commença par lui retirer le t-shirt noir afin d'avoir accès à son torse imberbe également. Il scruta cette peau merveilleusement halé. Il déboutonna ensuite le jean du milliardaire et le fit coulisser lentement le long de ses jambes tout en s'accroupissant. Tony manquait vraiment de salive. Sa respiration était difficile. Il observa Loki passer ses doigts au bord de son caleçon jouant avec l'élastique. Ses doigts frôlèrent le bout de son érection. Tony ne put réprimer un frisson ce qui fit sourire le Dieu. Quand il se décida enfin, Loki fit rejoindre le caleçon au pantalon découvrant le membre fièrement tendu de l'Homme. Il n'avait pas à envier Loki. Le sexe de Tony était conséquent. Plus grand que la moyenne et plutôt épais, Loki se lécha les lèvres. Décidemment, cette nuit serait diaboliquement délicieuse. Le dieu prit entre une de ses mains l'érection de Tony et dans l'autre ses testicules. Tony tressaillit quand Loki démarra un massage lent de ses couilles dures. Nom de dieu, il allait jouir comme un précoce. Loki sentant le trouble chez l'humain avança sa tête et prit entre ses lèvres le sexe brulant du philanthrope. Il lécha le gland, le sussauta puis entrepris de le prendre sur toute la longueur. Tony ferma les yeux durant cette douce caresse et tressauta dès que Loki passait sur ses points sensibles.

« Arrête »

Loki se stoppa et recula non sans appliquer une dernière caresse buccale ce qui arracha un grognement à Tony.

« Va sur le lit. A quatre pattes. Les fesses relevées et le torse contre le lit. »

Loki frissonna. Un Tony dominateur. C'était excitant. Il se releva doucement avec toute la grâce qu'il possédait puis se dirigea tranquillement vers le lit où il s'installa comme demandé. Dès qu'il bougeait, Tony pouvait voir les muscles du Dieu rouler sous sa peau albâtre. Quand il fut installé comme Tony le souhaitait, ce dernier cru qu'il allait jouir instantanément. La vision de Loki sur le lit, offert, attendant de le recevoir était érotique au possible.

Tony s'avança vers l'objet de ses désirs. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sa main gauche sur les fesses de Loki. Il caressa la moindre parcelle de peau descendant jusqu'à l'arrière des cuisses, remontant entre et enfin repartant sur la fesse tendu. Puis il recommença sur l'autre à l'aide de sa main droite pour enfin masser les deux fesses énergiquement. Loki apprécia ce massage sensuel. Il lâcha de petits gémissements dès que le brun approchait trop des parties sensibles. Puis Tony claqua la fesse gauche de Loki. Ce dernier glapit de surprise. Le milliardaire caressa la peau meurtri. Puis il recommença alternant fesser et caresse. Meme si le bruit était plus impressionnant que la douleur, Loki sentit une douce chaleur se propager sur ses fesses et bientôt il ressenti un désir singulier mêlant douleur et plaisir. Cette fessée improvisée était très excitante. Tony Stark, l'humain le plus riche de New York, donnait la fessée à Loki, Prince d'Asgard et de Jotunheim. Le traitement s'arrêta. Puis Tony embrassa chaque dôme de chair tendrement. Il se releva. Loki commença à bouger mais Tony redonna une claque plus forte que les autres sur les fesses meurtries du Dieu.

« Ne bouge pas. Attends-moi dans la même position. »

Puis il partit dans la salle de bain laissant Loki avec ses pensées. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le brun ne revienne avec un flacon de lubrifiant. « Désolé de l'attente … » murmura-t-il en le dévorant des yeux. Il s'installa à genoux derrière Loki, versa un peu du contenue du flacon sur son érection et pénétra le Dieu. Loki se crispa et poussa un gémissement rauque et grave. Tony grogna de plaisir tant le dieu était étroit et chaud, ce qui contrastait avec la fraicheur de sa peau. Il s'immobilisa quand il fut arrivé à la garde de son membre. Loki se contractait par intermittence sous l'effet de l'intrusion. Après quelques secondes qui furent une éternité pour les deux hommes, Tony commença à bouger. Loki pouvait sentir chaque centimètre du sexe de Tony entrer et sortir. Ils poussèrent des grognements et des gémissements de purs extases. C'était du sexe brut. Tony pensa à Peter dans la chambre de l'autre côté du couloir et remercia son spider-sens de devoir porter un casque pour dormir. Après une longue série de va et vient, Tony sentit qu'il allait venir.

« Loki … » Grogna l'humain.

« Oui … Moi aussi … »

BOOM !

Loki et Tony se figèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Cria Tony tout en se retirant de Loki qui grogna de plaisir, de frustration et de colère.

« Merde … C'est un des glyphes que j'ai installé autour de la maison. »

Tony descendit du lit et enfila en vitesse son caleçon et son pantalon. Loki sauta du lit et fit apparaitre sur lui sa tenue asgardienne verte et or. Ils sortirent de la chambre et tombèrent nez à nez avec Peter qui avait revêtu sa tenue de super-héros.

BOOM !

« Le jardin ! » cria Loki en sautant de la mezzanine pour atterrir directement dans l'entrée. Tony descendit les escaliers en vitesse en ordonnant à Peter de rester là-haut. Peter, bien que mécontent de cet ordre, obtempéra. Torse et pieds nus, seulement vêtu de son jeans, il s'aventura doucement dans la cuisine. La pièce était uniquement éclairée par les rayons lumineux de la lune. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.

« Tooonyyy … » Susurra une voix.

Tony leva les bras prêt à se défendre. Il prit la direction du couloir menant à la cave et au jardin. Mais où était donc parti Loki ?! La porte de la cave s'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement sinistre.

« Tooonyyy … Viens … »

« Qui est là ? » Cria le milliardaire.

Pas de réponse. Il s'avança jusqu'à atteindre la porte du jardin et de la cave. Après un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la porte menant à l'extérieur, Tony ne vit personne, pas même Loki. L'escalier menant dans la cave était sombre. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait en bas. Il hésita à descendre. La voix venait de là. La défaite de la dernière fois lui revint en mémoire. Pourquoi s'était-il précipité ?! Il commença à rebrousser chemin quand il vit un mouvement dans le noir.

« Monsieur Stark … »

Bordel, c'était la voix de Peter ! Peter était en bas et peut-être blessé. Que faisait-il la alors qu'il lui avait interdit de descendre. Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et dévala les marches à toute vitesse.

« Peter ! » Cria Tony une fois arrivé en bas. « Peter, mon garçon, ou es-tu ? »

Personne ne répondit. Tony commença à paniquer. Ce sentiment se renforça quand la porte de la cave se referma toujours avec un grincement sinistre. Il était pris au piège. Il se risqua à avancer dans le noir. Il devait trouver Peter avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Il se prit les pieds dans divers objets trainant au sol. Un courant d'air furtif lui indiqua qu'il y avait du mouvement devant lui. Il s'avança précautionneusement.

« Tony. »

Ce dernier fut projeté contre le mur. Il atterri contre le table à outils. La chute fut rude. Au sol, il tenta de se relever mais une douleur cuisante lui vrillait l'estomac et l'empêcha de se relever. A sa gauche, devant le petit escalier et la porte en bois qui menait aux jardins devant la maison, un homme se tenait debout. Les rayons de la lune épousaient son corps si bien que Tony reconnut la part de Chitori en cet ombre. Mi-Homme, mi-Chitori. L'estomac de Tony se révulsa. De la bille lui monta dans la gorge. Sans quitter la chose des yeux, il fit apparaitre, grâce aux bracelets métalliques sur ses poignets, son armure. Il leva son bras gauche en direction de l'Homme et tira à l'aide des réacteurs se situant dans la paume de son armure. La porte en bois et une partie de l'escalier vola en éclat. La lumière lunaire éclaira Anthony dévoilant sa blessure, un tournevis profondément planté dans sa hanche droite. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas pu se lever. Il tira encore et encore.

Au même moment, à l'étage, Peter entendit Anthony hurler. Il hésita à aller le rejoindre. Il avait peut-être besoin d'aide. Mais en même temps il lui avait demandé de rester en haut. Oh et puis zut ! Il était un Avengers ou il ne l'était pas ?! Peter pris la décision d'agir. En arrivant dans le hall, il vit Loki affronter deux assaillants. Le combat était maîtrisé par le dieu asgardien à coup de poignards et de sortilèges. Les deux voleurs, bien qu'eux aussi magiciens, avaient du mal à éviter les coups. Il entendit à bruit sourd ainsi qu'un crack sinistre et le bruit d'outils qui tombent. La cave ! Il courut de l'entrée jusqu'à la porte de la cave en passant par la cuisine. Le bruit de l'armure en train de tirer retentit. Peter fonça jusqu'à la porte de la cave. En haut de l'escalier, il n'entendit rien. Le silence totale. Puis un grognement. Il descendit de trois marche afin de jeter un œil. Anthony Stark était à genoux près de la table à outil pulvérisée et tenait le manche d'un tournevis planté dans son flanc droit. La pénombre empêchait Peter de voire distinctement ce qu'il faisait mais les rayon de la lune éclairait l'homme. Peter écarquilla les yeux et souffla :

« Monsieur Stark ? »

Tony releva la tête vers le jeune homme planté dans l'escalier et hurla :

« Remonte à l'étage Peter ! Il est encore dans la cave ! Va-t'en ! Je le retiens ! »

Peter tressaillit. Si quelqu'un se faisait attaquer, il le sentait grâce à son spider-sens. Il pouvait aussi ressentir la présence d'autrui. Alors pourquoi ne percevait-il que la présence de Tony dans la cave. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait ressenti que deux présence en plus de celle de Monsieur Stark et de Monsieur Loki. Et c'est deux présences étaient en train de combattre le Jotün.

Tony se releva difficilement et cria : « Ose t'en prendre à lui et je te bute ! »

Peter sursauta. Anthony était en train de parler à quelqu'un, ce qui était assez bizarre, puisqu'ils étaient seuls. Peter en était certain.

« Peter ! » Hurla une dernière fois Tony.

Le jeune homme parti sans se retourner. En passant par la cuisine, il vit une ombre passer et s'apprêta à attaquer. L'homme se rapprochait. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Peter lança sa toile.

« Peter ? C'est moi ! » S'exclama Loki tout en déchirant l'élément organique.

« Monsieur Loki ! C'est vous ! J'ai cru que c'était un des cambrioleurs ! »

« Et bien, j'ai réussi à les repousser mais je n'ai pas pu en capturer un ! Ils sont humains mais plutôt doués dans les sortilèges les bougres. Je ne m'y attendais pas ! »

Loki se stoppa et regarda Peter qui sanglotait.

« Ou est Anthony ? Tu ne devais pas être avec lui ? » Loki s'alarma.

Peter lui désigna le couloir et il courut rejoindre l'homme en bas. Quand les deux hommes descendirent l'escalier, Tony était assis contre un mur, une plaie à la hanche. Loki se jeta sur lui et le questionna. Le brun lui raconta son combat dans la cave. Peter remonta appeler Natasha et le Cap qui attendait le signal depuis un motel en dehors de la ville. Loki aida Anthony à sortir de la cave et l'installa dans le canapé du salon.

« L'agent Romanoff et le Cap arriveront d'ici trois heure ! Ils vont appeler le S.H.I.E.L.D pour avoir de nouvelles consignes. » Récita Peter à Loki.

Tony grogna en s'allongeant et lâcha le tournevis ensanglanté sur le parquet. Peter allait le ramasser mais Loki fut plus rapide et le fit disparaitre. Il apposa ensuite ses mains sur le flanc de Tony et une douce lumière émeraude irradia de la plaie. Tony soupira.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Quatre heure et demi plus tard, le Cap et Natasha se garaient dans l'allée du jardin en compagnie de Brock et Bucky. Ces derniers marchèrent calmement jusqu'à la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se précipitèrent tous au chevet de Tony.

« Nom de Dieu Tony, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois un véritable aimant à problème. » Tenta de plaisanter le Cap en dégageant les quelques mèches du visage de Tony.

Tony, à moitié dans les vapes à cause des médicaments donnés par Loki, remua au contact de la peau de Steve. L'odeur de Steve emplie le nez du brun et il prit instinctivement la main du Cap qu'il serra contre son torse. Se sentant en sécurité, la respiration de Tony se calma. Tous regardèrent leur pied. Même si le couple Steve-Tony était terminé à présent, il restait entre eux une alchimie particulière. Loki fixa le Cap. Puis il regarda Tony. Il détourna le regard et parti dans la cuisine. Bucky rejoignit Loki dans la cuisine en compagnie de Natasha. Brock se laissa choir dans le fauteuil en face du sofa où reposait Tony. Steve restait aux côtés de son ami-ex-amant, Brock se sentait obliger de les surveiller. Pour Bucky.

Dans la cuisine, Loki faisait les cent pas. Le voir aussi proche du Cap le peinait. Pourquoi était-il aussi tactile avec Steve alors qu'avec lui c'était différent. Pourquoi souriait-il à Steve alors qu'avec lui ce n'était que regard fuyant. Pourquoi. Bucky se planta devant Loki et souffla.

« T'inquiètes, moi aussi je ne supporte pas de les voir aussi proche. »

Loki sourit timidement au soldat de l'hiver. Lui et le Cap était en couple désormais. Loki et Tony était … En y pensant bien, il n'était rien l'un pour l'autre.

Natasha arriva elle aussi dans la cuisine.

« Loki, il faut que l'un de nous vienne vivre avec vous le temps que Tony se rétablisse. Peut-être que Brock et Bucky pourraient … »

Natasha appuya la fin de sa phrase comme si pour les deux hommes il était évident d'éloigner Steve de Tony.

« Non ! » Coupa Bucky à la surprise générale. « Non, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit vous deux qui restiez ici … »

« Non. » Continua Loki. « Tout le monde reste. On va prétexter que c'est une réunion familiale pour l'anniversaire de Tom. Les voleurs recommenceront leur coup. J'en suis certain. Tous ensemble, on devrait réussir à les coincer. »

Tous approuvèrent l'idée de Loki. En revenant au salon, tous comprirent que la cohabitation risquait d'être difficile.


End file.
